Inuyasha's Mate
by Jen2626
Summary: When Kagome is sent to a boarding school that let's demons attend she is more then a little freaked out, but the hits keep on coming when she is told that she is Inuyasha's mate. She doesn't like the thought of belonging to someone, especially a possessive demon. What is Inuyasha going to do when Kagome doesn't accept him as her mate? He's not going to take no for an answer!
1. A New School

My mom sending me to boarding school was the worst idea ever, the school was full of demons and half demons. I've never really been around them much, every so often I would pass one or two on the streets but I've never talked to one or seen them up close. I would be living with them, and taking classes with them. Plus some of them look really creepy. I was going to be sharing a room with another girl, and I was kinda hoping she wouldn't be a demon.

After I unpacked my things, I decided to look around the school since it was going to be my home for the next few months. As I walked down the halls I was sniffed by a few people and when I jumped back others laughed. Jeez what was their problem? When I turned the corner I smacked right into someone. It was a girl who looked about my age, she had long dark brown hair that was up in a ponytail. She was on the ground rubbing her head from the impact.

"I'm so sorry!" I said helping her to her feet.

She shrugged, "It's no big deal." She looked me over for a minute, "You're new here, right?" She asked.

"Yeah I just transferred here today." I said trying not to sound too upset about it. I didn't want her to know how uneasy I would be, attending a school with demons.

She smiled sympathetically at me, "You'll get used to it, I hated it when my father made me come to this school. I'm not saying I love sharing classes with a bunch of demons but I adapted to it. Just stay out of their way and you'll be fine."

"I'll try to remember that." I said sighing. Attending this school is going to be exhausting, I just know it.

"I'm Sango by the way."

"Oh I'm Kagome." I said.

"It's really nice to meet you Kagome, but I have to go! I hope we have a class together, if you see me at lunch come sit with me!" She ran off after that. Well she seemed nice, maybe I'll make fast friends with her. I decided that if I wanted to avoid any trouble I should go back to my room so I don't end up pissing off any demons.

Before I walked into my room I heard two people talking in my room, it was a guy and a girl.

"Rin, come to my room. You will stay with me." I heard the guy's deep voice say commandingly.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, I really would like to make friends this year. Please let me stay in this room, and meet my roommate." She said so softly that it was hard to hear. "I'll still spend some nights with you, but it would be nice to have a friend…one that you don't force to become my friend."

I didn't hear anything for a moment but then I heard him speak again, "Very well, but if I find out that this human has mistreated you in anyway I will personally rip out her heart." He said darkly. It brought shivers down my spine. Great…my roommate's boyfriend is a homicidal, and if I piss her off I'll get the raw end of the deal.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru! You are as kind as you are strong." She said happily.

I waited for him to respond but then the door was ripped open and I stared in shock at the man standing in front of me. He was extremely tall, he had long silver hair that reached past his waist, and his eyes were a deep orange color that glared into me. I noticed that his ear were very elf like, not that I would ever say that out loud. I didn't need him to want to murder me anymore then he already wanted to.

"Human." He said stiffly.

"Human…? So I guess that would make you a demon?" I asked.

He ignored me and looked back into the room, "Rin I will take my leave, come to me if you have any difficulties." He looked at me when he said that last part then walked out of the room and down the hall.

I walked into the room and I saw a girl sitting on a twin bed opposite from mine. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. "Hi! I'm Rin." She said giving me a big smile while swinging her legs over her bed.

"I'm Kagome." I said slowly while looking at her. There is no way this girl could be with that demon. She is just too nice, maybe there is something wrong with her? Is she aware that he is a demon? I mean how could she not?

"This is going to be great! I've always wanted a roommate, but Lord Sesshomaru doesn't really like the idea of me spending time with people he doesn't know. I'm just glad I could convince him to let me."

Wow she sure is a chatty thing. "Um I don't mean to be rude or offend you but…"

"But you're wondering what I'm doing spending time with a demon?" She said surprising me. I nodded and she didn't even look mad, she just smiled wider. "The thing is people judge Lord Sesshomaru before they even know him. He is a really good person, I just wished others could see him the way I do."

I suddenly felt bad, it's my first day here and I was already judging people. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Your relationship isn't any of my business."

"Oh no I don't mind if you want to ask questions. I really would like to get close and become friends with you Kagome."

I smiled back at her, "I'd really like that too." A big grin spread across Rin's face. We began talking about almost everything. We were up half the night showing each other our clothes. I started to feel a little more at ease here, since I now have a friend here.

The next morning we woke up and got dressed, we headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Rin looked at her phone and sighed. "Kagome I'll meet you down there, I want to go see Sesshomaru before I go to my first class. I waved her goodbye and she skipped down the hall humming. I walked into the dining hall and I felt someone behind me, before I could even turn I felt that person lift up a lock of my hair and sniff. What the hell?

I turned around on him and glared, "Okay I'm sick of you demons thinking you can sniff me whenever you want! It's weird and not to mention it's just plain rude!" I snapped angrily. I gasped looking at the guy who had long silver hair and amber eyes that felt like they could pierce my soul. But that's not what shocked me. What shocked me was what was on top of his head; white furry dog ears. I resisted the urge to pet them.

His eyes went from amber to a crimson red color, he looked half crazed. He quickly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Whatever you do, don't run." He said clenching his jaw.

I looked at him surprised, "Why would I run?"

"Because I'm not in complete control of myself, and if you run it will only make it worse." He snapped.

"Make what worse? What are you talking about? And who are you?" I said trying not to panic. He was making it seem like he was going to try and kill me. Mom why did you have to make me go to a school with lunatics in it?!

"I'm your mate." He snarled, "And your mine!"


	2. Stalker

My eyes widen in shock as he grabbed me by my shoulders, he didn't even say anything after that. He just kept staring at me as if he was examining me. Did he really just say mate? There is no way I'm his mate! It was very rare for a demon to find a human mate, I've only heard of it happening a handful of times.

"Did you just say I'm your mate…?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah you heard me right, you're my mate. So deal with it!" He growled.

I glared back at him and slapped his hands away, "I'm not your mate, and you can't just claim me like I'm a pound of meat!" I yelled. A few people in the dining hall looked over at me. Great I was causing a scene but I don't really care. He needs to learn he can't treat me like that. His eyes were wide open in shock, not expecting my outburst. I glared at him one last time and then walked away from him. I left the dining hall, deciding to skip breakfast all together.

I walked around the school for a half hour and then I finally walked to my first class of the day; math. When I got into the room, most of the students were already seated so I went up the teachers' desk and he told me to sit in the second row from the back. I sat down and pulled out my books and waited for the class to start. I saw Rin come in the room and smile at me when she saw me, she came and sat down next to me.

"You have this class too? This is great!" She took out some paper and a colorful pencils.

"You like math?" I asked. I couldn't imagine anyone

She shook her head, "Well not exactly, but I've never had any classes with friends in them. And now I do!" Before I could say anything I saw the same guy from the dining room come in start walking towards me. Oh no…is he stalking me?

"Oh look its Inuyasha, I didn't know he had this class too!"

"You know that psychopath?" I asked.

"Yes, he's Sesshomaru's brother. They don't really get along too well." She said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha stopped at my desk but then got in the last row and sat behind me. I could feel him starring at the back of my head, it was driving me crazy. Finally after a few minutes into the lecture our teacher was giving us, I heard him say, "What's your name?"

I considered not telling him my name but I didn't want to take the chance of him pestering me anymore then he probably was going to. "It's Kagome." I said.

He was silent for a minute then he said, "That's a nice name."

A nice name? What was I supposed to say to that? "Thank you." I said politely. Maybe he was a good person and we just got off to the wrong start. Maybe this was his way of apologizing to me.

"You smell really good." He said bluntly. "Like a mixture of strawberries and peaches."

Well so much for that! I turned around and glared at him, "STOP SNIFFING ME! What is wrong with you demons thinking you can sniff me whenever you want!" I yelled.

He froze and then I froze when I realized that everyone in the class was now looking at me, including the teacher who was glaring at me.

"Kagome would you mind letting me have my class back? Or would you like to shout something else out for the class?" He asked. His dim green eyes glared into me. He was an older looking man with a thinning hair line, and grey hairs in his light brown hair. I felt my face flushed then I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. I turned back into my seat and Rin looked at me then giggled softly. I sighed and laid my head down on the desk. I felt completely humiliated, a few kids looked at me a snickered. This school is going to be the death of me.

When the bell rang, I quickly collected my books and headed for the door. I didn't need to have anymore encounters with Inuyasha then necessary. As I walked down the hall, I knew he was following me. When I turned to look at him I bumped into his chest. I nearly fell backwards but he grabbed my arms and steadied me.

"Why do you keep following me?" I said looking up at him angrily.

"I already told you that you're my mate, you need to accept it already. Your mine."

"I'm not anyone's property! You need to get that through that thick skull of yours."

He snarled, "You're the one with the thick skull! Finding a mate is supposed to be a good thing, and you're acting like I have some kind of disease! You'd be so lucky to find a mate like me!"

I sighed, this was getting me nowhere, "Look I don't even know you, maybe if we become friends first and I spend some time with you _and_ then get to know you better; we can talk about that then."

He looked like he was considering it, "Spend time together? Yeah that could work. Look Kagome, were mates whether you like it or not. I don't want you to hate me, we do need to get to know each other. So we'll do it your way… _for now."_

I wonder what his way is. Not that I really want to find that out. "Good, now I need to get to my literature class. How about we meet up for lunch?" I asked.

He seemed relieved that I was asking him to have lunch with me. He nodded, "That sounds good, but I have literature too. Let's get a move on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. I had a sneaking suspicion that we had all our classes together. It's not going to be easy to shake him off.


	3. Avoiding a Mate

Being friends with Inuyasha was going to be impossible. I had almost every class with him, and he clearly doesn't know anything about personal space. All through my classes he would do a number of things whether it be him staring at me, sniffing me, or even playing with my hair. When he did that stuff it made me extremely nervous, and it made the butterflies in my stomach flutter like crazy. I could tell he wanted to get me alone, but when I told him I needed to go to my room to do my homework; he wanted to come. He told me that we could do our homework together, but I saw the cocky smirk and glint in his eyes telling me he had no intention to do homework. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get rid of him that easily so I told him to wait in the dining hall for me while I went to the bathroom. Except I never came back, I ran to my room as fast as I could.

When I opened my door and slammed it shut, Rin looked up at me in shock. "Is everything okay, Kagome?" She asked.

"Oh…yeah! Of course everything is fine." I lied then quickly locked the door and went and laid on my bed. I sighed in relief feeling the comfort of my mattress. I buried my head in my pillow and when I looked up Rin was still staring at me as if she was waiting for me to confess.

"Kagome?"

I propped my head up on my hands and asked, "Rin, what do you know about demon mates or the rituals of mating with a demon?"

She smiled, "Oh I know lots! Lord Sesshomaru is my mate, and I could probably tell you whatever you need to know. Is there a reason you're asking this?" Before I could answer her she gasped loudly, "Ohmygod! You found your mate, didn't you?!" She squealed.

My mate? That sounded so weird to even say, Inuyasha couldn't be my mate! "I don't really think that he is my mate, I just think Inuyasha is confused." I said.

"Inuyasha is your mate?!" She looked excited at that, "When you mate with him, we'll be like sisters in law!"

"Rin, focus! I'm not going to mate with Inuyasha! I need to find a way to get out of this, or make him see reason. I already had to ditch him today." I sighed.

Rin got really quiet for a minute, "Kagome, maybe you should tell me everything going on between you and Inuyasha so I can figure out a way to help you."

I nodded and told her everything that happened between Inuyasha and me since we met. Including me convincing him to be my friend. Rin looked worried when I told her that part. She sat up on her bed and looked at me with the most serious expression that I've ever seen on her face since I met her. "Kagome, you can't be friends with Inuyasha! He is your mate, you might have convinced him to be your friend but from what you told me about being very touchy with you during you classes he is rethinking that. The longer you hold off on mating him, the worse he will get. His very being wants to claim you."

I felt my whole body tense up, "What do you mean by that? How will he get worse?"

"Well the male mates are extremely possessive early on in the mating, and they will be relentless in claiming their mates. I suspect Inuyasha isn't that different."

"But he didn't seem like that when I first met Inuyasha, I mean later on in the day I could tell he was seeming a little edgy; but not possessive."

She nodded, "That was just the beginning of it, trust me he is going to want everything from you. Heart, body, and soul. It's what every demon expects from his mate. Although each demon is different during the mating process, I wouldn't test him if I were you."

"Mating process? What is that like?"

"It's not a very long process. Basically once your mate finds you, he will want to claim you right away. When he claims you, he is going to have to bite you to leave his mark on you." I looked at her shocked but she quickly continued before I could say anything, "It's not as bad as it sounds, it's actually pretty pleasant. It's no use fighting it, Kagome. It's actually very nice having a mate, they take care of you, and make sure you are happy. They also are very protective, nothing pisses off a demon more than knowing his mate is in danger."

"I'm sorry Rin but I can't accept that! I need to find a way to keep him at bay, until I can sort through my feelings of this whole mating business. Is there anyway to do that?"

She sighed, "There is…but it's going to really piss him off, it might make him more determined to have you."

"I don't care, tell me what I have to do." I said getting off my bed and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I hope you know what you're getting into…" She got off her bed too and headed to the door, "C'mon we are going to go see the nurse."

"The nurse can help me?"

She nodded, "Yes nurse Kaede is very good with these kind situations." I took her word for it, and we walked down the hallway and I made Rin stop everything we were about to turn a corner. I had to make sure Inuyasha wasn't nearby, I'd never get to the nurse if he was. After a few minutes of walking we entered the infirmary. I saw a few kids in hospital beds, and an old women was sitting on one of the beds patching up a kid who had a deep cut running down his arm. She looked up at us.

"Hello Rin, how are you today?"

"I'm very good, how are you Lady Kaede?" She asked.

"I'm well. Is there a reason you've come to see me, Rin?"

She sat on an empty bed and nodded, "Yes actually I was wondering if you still had those prayer beads?"

She arched a brow and smiled faintly, "I do indeed, is that temperamental mate of your giving you problems?" She asked amused.

Rin laughed softly at that, "No actually they aren't for me, they are for my friend Kagome." She said motioning towards me. I gave her a faint smile and sat beside Rin, "She found her mate…or rather he found her. But she doesn't want to mate with him."

Lady Kaede nodded, "I see your problem." She stood up and slowly walked towards a table and opened a box. She pulled out a necklace of black beads, she came over to me and handed them to me. "These beads will help you, I don't know how much you can subdue your mate but they should help control his advances." I wish everyone would stop calling him my mate! I took the beads and put them in my pocket.

"How do they work?" I asked.

"You will need a key word, any word you like. Just make sure to remember what word it is, because once you choose the word, that's it. No changing it. You will have to find a way to put them on him. Good luck with that." She nodded at Rin, "Now if you girls don't mind, I have students to attend to."

"Thank you for your help." Rin said, we walked out of the infirmary and back towards our room. "Are you sure, you want to go through with this? You still have time to change your mind."

I shook my head, "No I'm going through with this! Inuyasha is in for a rude awakening." I said feeling more determined than ever. I'm not his property and he was going to learn that one way or another.

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the love on this story! And thank you for all the great reviews, you guys are awesome! Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of it! And if you have any suggestions on how Kagome should try and put the prayer beads on Inuyasha, I would love to hear them.**_ __ __


	4. The Prayer Beads

Rin left our room before dinner was supposed to start, she wanted to have dinner with Sesshomaru. Rin said that he had something special planned for them. I was all on my own now, and I was more nervous than anything. If Inuyasha figured out what I planned for him, then I would never get the prayer beads around his neck. What command would I even give him? I shook my head, that's no important right now. I need to figure out a way to someone get them on him, and I need to plan it out soon. Preferably sooner, rather than later; before he comes and finds me.

After mustering up the courage, I walked out of my room and down the hall. I wasn't really sure how I was going to get the beads on his neck but I figured I can just take it by ear. I'll find my chance to do it. As I walked down the hallway I felt like someone was watching me, I began to quicken my pace. The halls were empty, or so I thought. I was being too big of a chicken to look behind me. This school had all kind of demons attending, for all I know one of them could be planning to make me their dinner. I heard soft footsteps behind me, I started to run but I felt bands of steal wrap around my waist. I was pulled into a strong chest, and instantly started to struggle but when I realized I wasn't getting away I let out a piecing scream.

"Oww! Damn…mate! Some of us have sensitive hearing, could you keep it down?!" I heard Inuyasha's voice snip from behind me. It only caused me to struggle in the loop of his arms, but all he did was tighten his arms around me even more. There was no way I was escaping him.

"Inuyasha?" I asked questioningly even though I knew the answer.

"Mhmm." He murmured while nuzzling into my neck, I gasped when I felt his sharp canine teeth graze across the arch of my neck and down to my shoulder. I shivered and struggled to think.

After a minute I finally gathered myself and remembered who he was and what I was trying to achieve. "What the hell were you doing sneaking up on me like that?!" I yelled.

I heard him growl, "Well I had to catch you, since you ran away from me!" He said it like I was his runaway puppy. I struggled again knowing it wasn't going to get me anywhere, but I was frustrated.

"You didn't really give me a choice!" I said annoyed. "Let me go!"

"No! I'm never letting you go again, you'll be lucky if I ever let you out of my sight again! You never planned to start out as friends, did you?!" He growled while turning me around so I could look him in the eyes. He looked as angry as I felt.

"No. No I didn't. We both know you want me to be your mate, and you would never be happy with just being my friend. Admit it!"

He narrowed his eyes on me, "That's right mate, I wouldn't be happy being friends. You're my mate we aren't meant to be friends, because you are mine. No one else's."

I glared at him, "Stop call me that!"

He smirked, "What I shouldn't call you _Mate?_ Too bad. I think that's what I need to start calling you, so you can get use to the fact that you are a mate, _my mate!"_ Before I could say anything else he pressed his lips to mine, making me melt into him. Every part of myself melted into me as he first kissed me harshly but he soon kissed me tenderly. Like I was something to be cherished, loved, and protected. My bones felt like jello, I was just glad he was holding me up otherwise I'd be on the floor. As he sucked on my bottom lip, I felt his sharp tooth nip my lip slightly and it snapped me out of the haze I was in. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed.

I managed to rip my mouth away from him, "Stop!" I panted. I was trying to get air back into my lungs. While he looked at me with a cocky smile, he looked like the cat who ate the canary. "Don't look so proud of yourself."

"Oh don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself, _mate?"_ He smirked, and tightened his arms around my waist so I was pulled against his chest, leaving no space between us.

"That's not the point...oh never mind! Inuyasha, I need to give you something." I said forcing my voice to soften. I slipped one of my hands into my pockets and grabbed the prayer beads.

One of his dog ears perked up slightly, "Oh? What's do you have for me mate?" His voice softened as well. He was looking at me curiously. He probably thought I was giving him a present, but it was far from it.

"Close your eyes." I said smiling slightly.

"Mate." He didn't look like he wanted to.

"Please?" I said sweetly.

He sighed, then closed his eyes. Now was my chance. I quickly took them out of my pocket and put it around his neck. He opened his eyes once he felt the beads, he looked down at them and then looked back at me snarling. He let me go and grabbed the beads, he tried to take them off. No matter how hard he tried to yank on them, they wouldn't come off. "You didn't!" He hissed, "You put prayer beads on me?!"

I backed away from him slowly and he must have saw me inching away from him because he started to stalk after me. "Take them off!" He barked angrily.

I was trying to remember how to use them, Kaede said that I had to use a word to control him with…hmmm. He was getting closer and I said the first word that came to my mind, "Sit boy!" He fell face forward into the floor. He groaned loudly and I saw his hands balling up into fists. "Wow, these work great!" I said smiling to myself.

He slowly got to his feet and scowled at me. "Mate that was a nasty trick. Be a good girl, and take them off."

"No." I said, "This is the only way I can have some sort of power over you. You're a demon, you are stronger and faster than me; this was the only way I can fight you off."

"Tsk." He shook his head, "Let's not fight mate. Come here, and we can kiss and make up." He smirked again and reached for me.

"Sit boy!" I said before he could touch me. He body slammed the ground again. I tried to stifle my laughter. It was probably wrong of me to find amusement out of this, but I couldn't help it. I started to walk away. "I'm going to go get some dinner, I'll see you later."

He raised his hand off the ground, "W-Wait…I'll come with you…"

"Sit boy!" I said again, "I'm eating with Sango today!" I heard him growl from the floor, "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" I looked back to see what would happen and his hand was slammed back into the ground and it looked like his whole body was being pulled further into the floor, he groaned. Well that bought me a little bit of time, I knew once he got back up he was going to come for me. They only bought me a little time.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay I didn't realize that this whole chapter was going to be only Kagome and Inuyasha, that wasn't my plan. It just kinda happen I swear! I will be putting Rin and Sesshomaru in the next chapter I promise! Anyways thank you guys for your reviews, I always look forward to them and greatly appreciate them! Tell me what you think of Kagome's control over Inuyasha now.**_ __


	5. Sesshomaru and Rin

Being mated with Sesshomaru has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Before him I didn't know what being loved felt like. He has done everything for me and I don't feel like I can ever repay him. I walked into Sesshomaru's room, although it was more like an apartment. Sesshomaru always had to have the best of everything, there was no way he would ever share a room with anyone other than me. I still remembered how annoyed he was when I told him I didn't want to share a room with him.

 _I watched as Sesshomaru was filling out the paper work for me to attend another year here. I bit my lip as I saw the question of where I would be staying, before he could mark it off I cleared my throat. "Um…Sesshomaru?"_

 _He looked up at me, "Yes Rin?"_

 _"Instead of me staying here with you, I thought maybe I could room with another girl." I said softly._

 _I saw a slight slim vein pop out above his eye, "No." He looked back down at the papers but I could tell he wasn't really reading them, he looked irritated._

 _"I just would really like to make some friends this year…" I said trying again._

 _"Rin this matter is closed, do not ask again." He said with finality in his voice._

 _I really did love him but he was so stubborn, all the time! I should have just let it drop but I couldn't. I was determined to have some friends this year, friends that actually liked me. I remember my freshmen year of coming to this school, all I had was Sesshomaru. I was extremely shy and I was worried that no one would like me, Sesshomaru forced some girls into becoming my friends. When he wasn't looking they were actually pretty cruel to me. If he ever found out, he would have killed them and I knew this. Instead I told him that I didn't like them, and I didn't want to be their friend. Luckily he didn't question me too much on it._

 _I was going to have to pull out the big guns if I wanted him to give into me. I wasn't proud of what I was going to do, but I really didn't have a choice. Just think of sad little puppies and kitties. I made myself start to cry, at first it was just a sniffle here and tear their but eventually I felt tears start to leak out. Sesshomaru's head snapped up and when he saw my face, his eyes widened and he looked almost panicked._

 _"Rin why do you weep?" He put his papers down and got down on one knee, then made me look at him._

 _"I…I just want some friends, I want to bond with other girls."_

 _"I will get you more friends Rin." He said looking determined._

 _I shook my head, "I don't want you to force people to like me. I want to make my own friends. I want to have friends that want to be with me, not because they are scared of you." I mumbled and wiped my face._

 _He let out a gruff sigh, "Is this truly what you desire, my little mate?" He asked_

 _I nodded, "Yes it is."_

 _"Very well. You may live in another dorm room, but if I do not like this person you spend your time with; I will remove you. And you will not spend all your time in your dorm room, weekends you will sleep in my room and certain nights of my choice." He said leaving no room for me to disagree. I knew if I didn't agree to those terms, he wouldn't let me leave._

 _I nodded smiling brightly, my eyes brightened looking as if I hadn't just been crying. "Of course M'Lord!"_

 _He sighed heavily this time, "Why do I feel as if I was just duped."_

 _I giggled softly and he pulled me into his lap and kissed me softly._

When I walked into the room I saw Sesshomaru glaring at Naraku, his arms crossed and it looked as if Sesshomaru was going to attack him at any minute. I knew I should have knocked, but anytime I knocked Sesshomaru would scold me. He told me I'm allowed to come and go as I please. "You will not go near her!" Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes started to tint red with fury.

I gasped and they both looked at me, "S-Sorry." I stuttered, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Naraku slowly grinned at me, "Oh hello there little Rin, looking lovely as ever." His eyes were leering at me, making my skin crawl. I really wanted to go take a bath.

"Do _not_ talk to her! Do _not_ even look at her, or I will tear your eyes out from their sockets!" He growled loudly.

"My, my, aren't we the possessive one." He chuckled, "How ever do you put up with him Rin?" He walked past me and towards the door. "If you were mine, I wouldn't leash you like he does." Sesshomaru then stalked over to him looking enraged, but Naraku left before he was killed. Smart.

I watched as Sesshomaru roared in frustration. Anytime he had an encounter with Naraku, it usually led to Sesshomaru being angry for days over it. He paced back and forth and let him for a minute but then he took out his sword and sliced the couch in half. My eyes widened and I walked towards him and gently placed my hand on his arm.

"Please, don't let him get to you."

He clenched his jaw, "You will not go near him, and you will have a guard on you at all time; unless you are with me." He stated then walked into the kitchen.

"I don't need a babysitter." I said crossing my arms and following him into the kitchen.

"Rin, you will do as I say." He snapped. "Do not try and argue with me. You will lose if you try." I froze and looked at him, he was tense all over and he looked like he was getting ready to tip over the edge.

I didn't want a stupid guard, but he didn't look like he was going to give in anytime soon, "Sesshomaru, why are you acting like this? I know Naraku upsets you, but you've never let him upset you this much."

He walked over to me and towered over me, he was good for intimidating me when he wanted to. "Rin, he wants you." He growled, "You are _mine_ , I will not let him have you. Even if I have to lock you in this room and have your homework brought to you, then I will. I will give you the choice to either accept the guard or stay here." He said.

I walked away from him feeling more frustrated than ever before, "I'll take the stupid babysitter." I mumbled knowing he could hear me. I walked into the bathroom to go take a bath and shut the door. I locked it too, knowing it would piss him off.

 _ **Author's Note: Well here it is! My Sesshomaru and Rin chapter! I'm thinking I will do more of these in the future, and some will be of Sesshomaru and Rin's past. I was nervous about writing this chapter, but I'm finally glad I did it, I like how it turned out. Although it's trouble in paradise for them. Rin might have to take a few notes from Kagome on the art of pissing off her mate. So please tell me what you thought of this chapter.**_


	6. Morning Suprise

The prayer beads that I gave Inuyasha were working like a charm. All through our classes, he only tried to touch me like five times which is good for him. Every time he did try and touch me, I would make him sit, causing him to fly to the floor. He eventually got it through his thick head that he wouldn't be able to do whatever he wanted to me. After dinner that night, I tried to leave peacefully but he wouldn't let me. He wanted to come stay in my room, I had no choice but to make him sit.

The next morning I was so at peace, and I never woke up feeling so warm and comfortable before. I felt a hand trail up from the nape of my neck and into my hair, then start to massage my head; it felt heavenly. I was practically purring, and then I heard a soft chuckle by my ear. My eyes snapped open and I looked over my shoulder and I saw Inuyasha in my bed. Not only was he in my bed but he was also without a shirt. "Inuyasha!" I yelled outraged, I tried to move away but he quickly snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

"Shhh, close your eyes and go back to sleep mate, it's still early." He said softly. I was about to sit him again but I realized that wouldn't end too well since he was holding onto me and we were in my bed. I was trapped right now, and he knew it.

"Inuyasha, let me go." I demanded.

"No. You wouldn't let me touch you all week! It's payback time for all the suffering you caused me with those damned prayer beads!" He didn't even wait for me to respond, he started to nuzzle my neck, and playfully nip at it.

"I want to get up!" I snapped.

"Too bad." I felt him smirking around my neck.

I growled, and then I started to kick my feet wildly around in frustration. I knew it wasn't going to help anything but I was pissed. Inuyasha started to laugh, he went back to massaging my head and I'm embarrassed to admit that I gave in and stopped kicking. After a few minutes of him doing that I felt his hand slip under my thin tank top and start to stroke up my spine. His hand trail over my stomach and stroked over my navel.

"Your skin is so soft, mate." He murmured.

I blushed slightly, then froze as his hand started to trail up towards my bra. I was going to kill him. I quickly slapped his hand as hard as I could, he pulled back his hand then flipped me on my back and loomed over me. He was glaring while shaking his slapped hand. "That was too far!" I said, "God if I give you an inch you take a mile."

He grinned, and I then I heard my stomach growl. "Will you at least let me get up so I can go get some breakfast?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes on me, "I…I meant so _we_ can go get some breakfast." I said looking at him innocently.

"That's better." He looked at me for a moment then slowly got up and watched me carefully seeing if I was going to try and make him sit again. I decided to go easy on him this morning even though he snuck into my bed and started to feel me up. When I got up I noticed that he was only wearing red boxers. He was definitely ripped, his abs were at least a six pack, I notice that I was staring for far too long. When I ripped my eyes away from his chest and back up to his face he was smirking. "See something you like?" He asked.

"No." I said quickly feeling my face heat up. I walked over to my dresser and picked out a blue ruffled skirt and a red shit to wear for the day. "Get dressed." I muttered then I went into the bathroom and locked the door so he wouldn't be tempted to take a peek. Once I was dressed I came out and he was already dressed. He had on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

He looked me over for a minute and I felt his gaze on my legs, "You look beautiful." He said softly.

I was caught off guard with that, I didn't expect him to say that. The only people who told me that I was beautiful were the ones in my family. It was actually really nice to hear. "Thank you." I said smiling kindly at him, "You look nice too." And he did, he was a really handsome man. Maybe that's why it's so hard to resist him.

He smiled and held out his hand, and I looked at it for a moment and finally decided to grab it. His comment earlier about me making him suffer all week with the prayer beads wasn't that far off. I might be abusing those prayer beads more than I should have. I'll need to work on not doing that so often. We walked out of my room and down to the dining room. We grabbed some food, and went and sat down by Rin. She looked at me and smiled softly. I noticed that she wasn't her usual cheerful self this morning.

"Are you okay, Rin?" I asked.

She poked at her eggs and then looked at me, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just things with Sesshomaru and me, have been pretty tense." She said sighing.

Inuyasha snorted, "I'm not surprised, but it's your own fault for mating with him." He shrugged and dug into his pancakes.

"Inuyasha!" I snapped and glared at him.

Rin shook her head, "No it's okay I just…"

She was interrupted when a man walked over to our table, he was wearing a suit and he looked built. He had neatly trimmed black hair and brown eyes. "Rin." The man said in greeting, "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru sent me to watch over you. I'm Gavin."

Rin glared at the man, she looked pissed. I've never seen her look so mad before. I wasn't even sure she was capable of becoming mad. "Gavin I'm sorry you came all this way out here, but I don't need you. You can go." She said coldly.

Woah…who knew Rin could be so mean? She didn't seem like she had it in her, but I guess everyone does.

Gavin sighed and crossed his arms, "Rin I'm not leaving. I was strictly instructed to guard you with my life. Lord Sesshomaru would kill me if I disobeyed his order, or if something were to happen to you."

"Fine!" She snapped, "Can you at least give me and my friends some space so we can eat and talk privately!"

Gavin's eyes widen slightly, he was probably shocked that Rin just snapped at him like that. Rin didn't look like the type to do something like that. She was cute and friendly. Her hair went down to her back just over her butt and her big brown eyes shinned with anger. She looked like a china doll, no wonder Sesshomaru was so protective. Although if someone did that to me, I would probably kill him.

"Of course Rin, enjoy your meal." He backed away and went and leaned against the wall. He watched us, while looking like he was just waiting for something to happen.

"So my brother has finally cracked, huh? I'm surprised he even lets you out of his sight for a minute. Once Kagome and I mate, she's always going to be by my side. I don't need a damn guard watching her, I'll be watching her to make sure nothing happens to her." Inuyasha said.

I looked at Rin and raised my brow, "Now do you see why I don't want to become his mate?" I asked. She looked at Inuyasha and nodded.

"Yeah it makes complete sense now."

"HEY! You are going to mate with me Kagome!" He snapped looking angry.

I sighed, "I'm really thirsty. I'm going to go get some juice." I said standing up. Inuyasha pushed me back into my seat.

"Sit, I got this." He walked away

"That's sweet." Rin said smiling, she watched him walk away but then Gavin stopped Inuyasha to talk to him. Rin frowned and looked at me.

"Kagome I need to get out of here, I need a break from all this." Rin whispered, "Let's leave school today, and go somewhere fun!"

"Won't Sesshomaru be mad?" I asked, not really wanting to get on his bad side.

Rin shrugged, "Yeah, but I don't feel like hanging out with the babysitter he hired for me." She looked at me pleadingly, "Please Kagome! I just want to have some fun!"

I shrugged, "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to get some distance away from Inuyasha today."

Rin smiled brightly, "Okay follow my lead." We watched Inuyasha and Gavin talk for a few minutes and while they were busy we snuck out of the dining room. We quickly ran to the parking lot, and Rin pulled out a set of keys and dangled them near my face while smirking, "Have you ever drove a Ferrari before?"

"No." I laughed.

"Me neither!" She giggled, "This should be fun!"

 _ **Author's Note: Well Kagome and Rin are going to be bad girls! Girls just wanna have fun! Let's see what kinda trouble they're going to get themselves into in the next chapter. So please tell me what you guys think, I'd love to read your reviews!**_


	7. Rin's Rebellion Part 1

When Kagome and I got in the car, it turned it on and I looked at the different gears. This shouldn't be so hard, I've seen Sesshomaru drive like a thousand times. I put my foot on the gas and the car jerked and sped off. Kagome gasped and grabbed the handle tightly on her side.

"Um…Rin?"

"Yeah?" I asked I drove onto the road, I switched lanes and someone behind I swerved to avoiding hitting me and then he honked at me. "Jeez, what's his problem?"

"Maybe you shouldn't drive." She said placing a hand over her heart.

I laughed, "Why, it's fun! I don't really understand why Sesshomaru never let me get my license." If I knew driving was this much fun, I would have tried to persuade him into letting me get it years ago. He always told me that it was too dangerous for me to be behind the wheel, and that I could hurt myself. He worries too much.

"RIN LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed! I ran through a stop sign and screamed while trying to stop the car. I had to fumble to find the break but I finally did and slammed my foot on it while trying not to hit that truck. I smacked my head against the wheel as we collided into the truck. I groaned and looked over at Kagome, she looked okay from what I could tell.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah…I think so? Are you okay?"

I had a slight headache but I other than that I think I would live. I nodded then lifted my head off the wheel. Kagome gasped.

"Rin, you're bleeding!"

"Huh?" I pulled down the sun visor and looked at myself in the mirror. Kagome was right, my head was bleeding pretty badly. I had a huge gash on my forehead, and blood was leaking down my forehead. If this gash didn't kill me…Sesshomaru would.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" Kagome said looking panicked.

Before I could reply I heard tapping at my window, it was a girl with long black hair, she had a straight cut bangs. I couldn't place it at first but then I realized she was Kikyo, she goes to our school. She was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. I rolled my window down and looked her over, "Kikyo! Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm so sorry!"

"Rin." She said softly, "I'm fine, don't concern yourself with me. Let me help you." She said and opened my door. She picked up what looked like a medical bag, and started to treat my cut. Oh thank god, I don't have to go to the hospital. Kikyo was studying to become a nurse, she was good with this kinda thing.

"Thank you so much, Kikyo!" I said gratefully.

I felt Sesshomaru use our mating bond to slip inside my mind, it always brought shivers up through my spine. _"Rin! What happened? Where are you?"_ He snarled in my head, only causing my headache to worsen.

 _"I'm out with Kagome, I'll be home late tonight. Don't worry about me."_ I said through our link then before he could yell at me I pushed him out and created a wall to keep him out of my head. Oh man, he is going to be so mad at me when he sees me.

"Rin." Kikyo said, "You're going to need stiches, I can do them but it's going to hurt because I don't have anything to numb them with."

I sighed then nodded, "Okay let's just get this over with." I mumbled then laid my head against the seat while she got her supplies ready.

"Rin, we should go back after were done." Kagome said looking at me worriedly.

"No." I said stubbornly. "Once Sesshomaru sees me, he is going to be so angry with me. I want to have some fun before he locks me up." I said sighing.

"Locks you up?" Kagome asked looking shocked, "Why would he lock you up?

Kikyo started to stich up my gash, causing me to bite down on lip from the pain, "Rin's mate is very protective of her." Kikyo said threading the stich through my gash, "My guess is that he didn't know you left or even took his car. Now that she is hurt, he will be even angrier that she was this reckless."

"Hey! I wasn't reckless!" I snapped.

Kikyo gave me a look, "So then you know how to drive? Sesshomaru actually let you get your license?" She asked.

"No." I mumbled, "He didn't."

"Rin you should return to him before you make this worse on yourself."

"No. Not yet." I was determined to have some fun, otherwise this whole sneaking out thing was going to be in vain.

She finished and sighed, "Very well, but get some rest tonight Rin. Try to take it easy." She started to walk away.

"I'm sorry about your car." I said.

She turned around, "It's all right. Yours has worse damage than mine." She got in her car and drove off.

Kagome got out of the car and looked at the front of the car, she winced and came back in the passenger side of the car. "The front of the car is really messed up." She whispered.

Oh great…another thing Sesshomaru is going to get angry about. I could feel Sesshomaru trying to slip back into my head but I refused to let him through the wall I created to keep him out. I noticed Kagome was holding her upper chest but when she saw me looking, she quickly took her hand off and smiled at me. "Rin, maybe I should drive. I have a little more experience than you." She said.

I nodded, "Alright." She had a point. I didn't need to mess up Sesshomaru's car anymore then I already have. We switched seats but when Kagome got in the driver's side I saw her hold her right side and upper chest for a minute. She let out a slow breath but it looked like it caused her pain. She started the car again.

"Kagome? Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. If she was hurt then we were going to go back to the school, even if that meant I would have to face Sesshomaru. I just wanted Kagome to be okay.

"I'm fine, Rin really." She said as she pulled away and got back on the road. We drove in silence for a minute, "So where should we go?" She asked.

"Well, there is an abandoned house party going on right now. I've always wanted to go to a party."

Kagome smiled, "Then that's where we will go." I punched in the address on the GPS and we drove off in that direction. I noticed every once in a while Kagome would wince but she pretended like she was fine. That didn't sit right with me, but she kept assuring me that she was fine. She changed the subject over to Kikyo and we talked about her for the whole ride. Kagome was sure interested in her when she found out that Kikyo was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. For someone who didn't want to mate with Inuyasha she sure seemed jealous of another girl being with him. Hmm very interesting.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay guys this chapter is up a little early today, so I'm hoping that I can write another one later on tonight so keep your eyes open for it. I'll try to put up another chapter tonight! I hope you guys enjoy this one. Poor Rin her plans just aren't going the way she was hoping they would.**_


	8. Rin's Rebellion Part 2

Kagome stopped on the side of the street and parked. She looked at me for a minute before taking a deep breath. "Rin before we go in there, I just want you to talk to you about something that has me a little concerned." She said.

I looked at her confused, "What is it?" I asked.

"I understand why you are doing this. You are trying to get some freedom from Sesshomaru, but you act as if once we go back to the school you will never see the light of day again!"

I sighed, and told her about the other night but Naraku and how badly it upset Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru is so obsessed with keeping me safe right now that he doesn't care how he has to do it. Whether it being him sending guards to look after me or locking me away. I already ditched the guard he assigned me, he warned me that if I wouldn't be watched by a guard then he was going to keep me in his room."

Kagome looked irritated, "And you're just going to let him?" She asked outraged, "You can't let him do that to you! You're a strong independent women, you have rights. He might not like it but he needs to respect it. You need to stand up for yourself, or at least give him hell. If Inuyasha ever tried to lock me away, I'd probably kill him."

"Kagome, you just don't understand. No one can tell Lord Sesshomaru what to do, I may be his mate but I'm not his equal."

She frowned, "You think you're lesser then him?"

I nodded, "I don't think, I know. I'm just grateful that he chose me as his mate. When he found me I was dirty, bruised, and wearing rags while begging for money. My parents died when I was five and after that I was taken in by an uncle who liked to drink and use me as his personal punching bag. Sesshomaru took me in despite my fear of him, back then I was afraid of men. I eventually grew out of it, but I kept waiting for the day Sesshomaru would toss me aside, and he never did. I don't deserve him." I said softly.

Kagome looked horrified by my story, "I'm so sorry Rin. No one should have to go through what you did, but it doesn't mean that you're beneath him."

"Yes it does. Don't you get it, Kagome? Sesshomaru should be with someone who is rich and beautiful. Someone who has enough power to match his own, there is nothing special about me. So many girls would kill to be where I am, not that I could really blame them."

"Rin, you are beautiful." I scoffed but Kagome kept going, "You shouldn't doubt that, you need to have more confidence. From what I know about Sesshomaru, he likes the best of everything. He wouldn't have chosen you if he didn't think you were the best."

I smiled slightly, "Demons don't get to choose their mates. Once they lay eyes on you or even smell you, well that's it. Fate kinda throws you together." I sighed and shook my head, "Maybe this was a bad idea, let's just go back to the school."

Kagome shook her head, "No! This was your idea. You wanted to have some fun, some no guy related fun. So let's do it. I have a feeling that once were back at the school, Inuyasha isn't going to let me out of his sigh for a very long time. I'll be lucky to go to the bathroom on my own. Once he finds me he is most likely to be just as pissed as Sesshomaru. It's the second time I've ditched him." She admitted.

She was right, I can't back out now. It was getting close to dark, so we decided to go into the party. When we walked in I noticed Kagome walking funny but she smiled reassuringly at me. There were kids all around here, some of them were from our school. I saw a few kids in the house, throwing glasses against the wall just for fun. We moved out of the path of glass, then we walked over to a table with pink liquid in a punch bowl.

Kagome poured herself and me a glass, once she handed it to me I could smell the alcohol in it. I hated the stuff, it turned people into monsters. Before I could tell Kagome not to drink it, she already drank her downed her cup in only a few seconds. "Man I was thirsty! That stuff is tasty." She poured another cup full. I was going to guess she never had drank alcohol before. She started to drink some more.

"Kagome, you probably shouldn't…"

I was interrupted when I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder, "Rin, what a pleasant surprise." I looked and saw Naraku standing there and grinning. "I'm glad you made it to my party."

I looked at him surprised, "This is your party?" I hadn't checked to see who was throwing it, I just saw the flyer the other day.

"Oh yes, I thought it would be fun to throw a party at an abandoned house. It's too much work to throw a party at my house. I don't care for cleaning up messes that others make, besides we can destroy whatever we want here. Would you care to break a vase?" He asked.

"Um…maybe later. I think we should be going." I said looking around nervously. If Sesshomaru caught me here, he would have a conniption. God…I never would have come here if I would have known that Naraku was throwing this party.

"But Riiiiin, we just got here!" Kagome said slurring her words and then gigging. She slung her arm around my shoulders. I looked over at the table and saw at least five empty cups of the punch she just drank. Great. Just freaking great.

Naraku smirked, "Yes, listen to your friend. Stay awhile, have a drink, and mingle with some people. It's not every day you can escape your leash, enjoy it while it last." He chuckled darkly then walked away.

I need to get myself and Kagome out of here before Sesshomaru finds out about this! "C'mon Kagome! Let's go." I said as I started to pull her to the door.

"Rin!" I heard Sesshomaru's voice snap. Crap! How did he get back in my head? I thought I put up the wall.

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha growl out. Okay…now I know he isn't in my head. I slowly turned and saw both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru plowing through the crowd of the party, not that there was much plowing. Since everyone knew not to step in the path of a demon…especially an angry one.

"Ohhhh! Hiii Inuyasha, did you come to party with us?" Kagome squealed drunkenly. I wanted to face palm but I couldn't since I was now holding up Kagome.

Inuyasha glared at her, "No I didn't come to _party_! I came to get you mate. You abandoned me twice now! You think I'm going to put up with that?!" He snapped.

Kagome pouted, "I'm sorry. Wanna kiss and make up?" She giggled.

Inuyasha looked caught off guard, "Really?" His dog ears perked up at that.

"Nope!" She said popping the 'p', "I was just funning with you!" Inuyasha scowled at her.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting very strangely." He sniffed her and his eyes widen. "Are you drunk?!"

"Of course not! Now if you stop sniffing me maybe I'll consider kissing you, deal? I mean you are very sexy for a demon."

I sighed, we were getting nowhere with this. Kagome was going to regret all this in the morning. I didn't dare look in Sesshomaru's direction yet. I could already feel him glaring daggers at me. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I looked away for one second and she drank like five cups of the stuff."

"Tch." He took her out of my arms and picked her up bridal style.

"Owwie!" Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha froze, "Mate, are you okay?" He asked. Kagome didn't bother to answer him, she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and fell asleep. "I'm talking her back." He said. He walked away with her, leaving me alone with Sesshomaru. I still didn't want to look at him.

"Rin, look at me." Sesshomaru commanded in a cold voice. I slowly looked into his angry amber eyes which were now tinted red.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorr…"

"We will speak of this when we return, and not a moment sooner. Give me my car key." He said. His voice was cold as ice. I slowly reached into my pocket and handed him his key. He looked at me and growled, I took a hesitant step back but he snatched my hand and dragged me back to his car.

 _ **Author's Note: Well both girls are in a lot of trouble, their mates aren't too happy with them. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter will be the consequences of their girl's night out! Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	9. Consequences

The whole drive back to the school, was horrible. It seemed like it was extremely long, so long that I thought some music would be nice since Sesshomaru wasn't talking to me. When I reached for the stereo Sesshomaru growled at me, and I quickly retreated my hand. Okay…so no music. Understood. Sesshomaru pulled into the school's parking lot, he turned off the car and got out. I sighed and I did the same, Sesshomaru came over to my side and gave me a cold look. Crap. I forgot how much he hated when I let myself out of the car. He liked to open doors for me, and I completely forgot about that.

We walked up to his room, and I watched him walk into the kitchen. He slammed things around, but he eventually brought back a glass of water to me and handed it to me. I didn't really want any water but I also didn't want to make him any angrier then he already was. I took the glass and then took a small sip.

"Rin, sit down." He said.

I walked over the new couch he had bought the other day, since the last one he had was sliced in half. I sat down and looked at him pace back and forth for a minute, I wanted so badly to go to him but I knew he wouldn't welcome my embraces right now.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I please just explain myself." I said softly.

He stopped and glared at me, "No you may not. I will go first." I blinked. What does he have to explain? "Rin, when I found out that Gavin lost you, it put me at an unease. I wanted to cut out his heart with my sword for letting you slip past him so easily, but I forced myself to be calm since I knew you would be in the school somewhere. I never would have thought you would have been so foolish to leave without me."

"Sesshomaru." I whispered.

"Let me finish, Rin." He snapped. I closed my mouth and sat back waiting for him to continue.

"I never would have thought you to be so foolish as to leave the school, and be away from my protection. Where any of my enemies could find you and harm you. Not only did you slip out of the school like a thief in the night, but you took my car with you. Rin, you do not know how to drive! That was another danger you yet again put yourself in. That was strike two." He said.

"Strike two? What does that mean?" I asked.

"I will get to that." He continued, "Strike three was going to Naraku's wretched party. Why did you do it Rin? Were you that angry with me that you went to conspire with my enemy?" He asked.

Okay so now I can talk? "Sesshomaru I am so sorry! You have no idea how sorry I am, but I had no idea whose party it was. If you can believe anything, please believe that. I would never conspire against you, you're my mate. I love you." I said softly, "I just wanted some freedom, so I did a reckless thing today. I'm really sorry, I didn't think how it would affect you."

"Rin I cannot trust that you would use your freedom responsibly. As you just showed me today. I was wise not giving into you. I was also foolish to have a mortal guard you that was my mistake. I will not make that mistake again." He said. "I thought long and hard about what I was going to do once I got you back."

Here it was. He was going to lock me up now. "So, I'm guessing I won't be allowed to go to anymore of my classes." I said not really asking, already knowing his answer.

"At first that was the logical solution, but I do not wish to hurt you that way. I know by locking you up in this room it will only sadden you." He bent down and looked me in the eyes, "I do wish to you see you happy."

My eyes widen, this wasn't what I expected. He wasn't yelling at me or locking me up and throwing the key away. "If you're not going to lock me up, then what are you going to?" I asked quietly.

"I have already hired two guards for you. They are not mortal, so if you are to try and attempt another escape, they will easily be able to find you. You will also move back into my room with me and, end your friendship with that _girl_."

"Kagome? But why? She didn't do anything."

"If it were not for her, you wouldn't have got yourself into so much trouble…."

He was interrupted when the door was slammed open, the door fell off its hinges. Inuyasha was standing there looking completely livid. Sesshomaru glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you have a death wish, little brother?" The last part he bit out.

"I need to talk to Rin."

"You do not come into my home and demand to speak to my mate!" Sesshomaru hissed angrily.

"I'll make it quick then." Inuyasha snapped. He looked at me angrily, "Rin how could you not have taken Kagome to a hospital?!" He snapped.

I stared at him in shock, "What? What's wrong with Kagome?!" I asked. I felt myself start to panic. Did she get alcohol poisoning?

"She has a broken rib, thanks to you!" He snapped at me, "And you got her so wasted that she was puking for the last hour. She finally just passed out, Lady Kaede is with her right now, treating her. What the hell is wrong with you Rin?! Yet you call yourself her friend."

He was right. I was a horrible friend, I had a feeling there was something wrong with Kagome, but I didn't really check into it. Now she was hurt and sick because of me. I felt my eyes become watery and I blinked a few times, trying not to cry.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru snapped. "You will not speak to my mate like that! If you don't leave now, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully." He said grinning at the last part.

"Tch. Whatever, just stay away from Kagome, Rin." He left after that.

I swallowed the big lump in my throat and I was startled when I felt Sesshomaru place a comforting hand on my shoulder, "It is for the best that you do not see each other anymore."

I nodded stiffly not really paying attention to anything more he had to say. I walked into the room and threw myself on the bed. And for the first night ever of being Sesshomaru's mate I cried myself to sleep.

 _ **Authors Note: Poor Rin! Well next chapter will be of Kagome dealing with her injury and her angry mate. I hope you guys enjoyed. Now I am thinking of putting in Sesshomaru and Rin's past of how they met. I think I will either make it one long chapter or two to three chapters. Please tell me what you think.**_


	10. Anger and Pain

_**Authors Note: I would just like to say as a side note that neither Rin nor Kagome have any kind of power. They are both humans in this fanfiction. Just in case some of you were wondering. Enjoy**_ __ __

I woke up with my skull pounding away, I was feeling like someone hit me with a truck. When I opened my eyes I looked over and saw Inuyasha sitting crouched like a dog while staring at me intently. I yelped and my hand shot out and I smacked him across the face. "Sit boy!" I yelled.

He went face forward down onto my carpet. He was mumbling something into my carpet that I couldn't understand. After a minute or two he slowly got up and glared at me while cursing under his breath, "What the hell was that for?!" He snapped.

I looked at him sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You kinda scared me." I narrowed my eyes at him but that brought on a sharp pain to my head and I winced, "What are you doing in my room?" I said rubbing my head. When I moved my arm that caused a sharp pain to my ribs. What the hell happened last night?

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" He said grabbing a water bottle off the desk and bringing it over to me. He handed me some Tylenol and the water. I took them both and swallowed the pills.

"Um, not really. The last thing I honestly remember was going to that party with Rin, and drinking the punch. I was really thirsty." I said.

"That wasn't ordinary punch, mate." He said, "The punch was spiked with alcohol." That would explain why I had the massive headache. "What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled suddenly. I nearly jumped in shock.

"Could you keep it down?" I asked, "You're really not helping the headache." I mumbled.

"It's a hangover." He muttered, "Get it straight."

"Whatever." I said. At least I knew why my head was hurting so badly, I already knew why my ribs were killing me. Yesterday when Rin and I got in that car accident, I felt pain explode in my sides and below my chest. I knew she was already kicking herself about getting in the accident so I didn't want to make her feel worse, by admitting I was hurt. It was best she didn't know. I started to sit up but once I moved I felt white hot pain stab into my ribs, I whimpered and Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back down gently.

"Don't move!" He snapped, "I had Lady Kaede come and treat you while you were passed out. Your ribs are broken, so you won't be able to go to your classes for a few weeks." Crap! My ribs are broken? That explains why they hurt so badly, I could barely move or breathe without causing some kind of pain. "I'm so pissed at you right now, mate."

I sighed, "Could you skip the lecture please?" I said irritated. "I'm really not in the mood to listen to it."

He snarled, "No! You're going to lay there and listen to me. I don't care if you don't like it, it's what's going to happen."

I knew I didn't really have a choice and there was no way that I was going to tune out his voice while he was this angry. I laid my head against my pillow then nodded, "Fine. Go for it." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't be a smart ass." He bit out, "Now just what the hell were you thinking when you ditched me yet _again_ and ran off with Rin? You willing got into a car with Rin, knowing she didn't have a license. Am I right?" He asked not really waiting for my answer, but I nodded anyways. "Were you trying to get yourself killed? I saw Sesshomaru's car, the front of it was in bad shape. It could have been so much worse for you mate." I actually felt bad because he was looking really upset. "You then only worsened your condition by moving around, knowing you were hurt. You went to a damn party, and got _drunk!_ Someone could have taken advantage of you, the thought of that makes me sick."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, you're right. I didn't think how this would of affected you. Inuyasha I am curious though, how did you find me?"

He sat on the desk and looked at me. I was guessing he didn't get on the bed, because he didn't want to jostle me around. "Mate no matter where you go, or how far you run, I will _always_ find you." He said. That should have creeped me out but it didn't for some reason.

"And what if I just picked my stuff up and moved?" I asked.

"I would follow you." He said simply. "Your mine, we belong together Kagome. No matter how hard you dig your heels in the ground, it won't change the fact."

I sighed and shifted slightly but winced, Inuyasha glared at me then opened his mouth to scold me but I beat him to the punch, "I know! Stop moving. It's easier said than done. I was just trying to adjust into a comfortable position." I was trying to get my pillows in the right position. Inuyasha silently got up then grabbed some pillows off Rin's bed and he lifted my head up gently and placed some of them under me. That felt so much better.

"How's that?" He asked.

I smiled, "Much better, thank you. I appreciate the help but you don't have to take care of me, you can go back to your room."

He closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose looking annoyed, "You're injured, and it's my job as your mate to take care of you. I do it because I want to Kagome. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon so you better get used to it."

I smiled then nodded, "Okay." That was probably one of the sweetest things I've ever heard and damn if it didn't just melt my heart a little. "Inuyasha will you tell me something?"

"Sure." He said.

"What happened last night when I was drunk?" I asked curiously.

"You want to know everything?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes please, don't leave anything out."

"Well once I found you, you were pretty wasted. Rin was having a hard time holding you up. You teased for a few minutes." He grinned, "You told me that you would kiss me since I was sexy for a demon." He chuckled.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I shook my head, "Now you're just trying to embarrass me, you're making it up."

He shook his head, "No mate I'm not, and to be truthful I was very tempted to take you up on the offer." He smirked, "In fact I would be more than willing to take you up on the offer right now, what do you say?"

"I say, you should continue with the story." I mumbled.

He sighed then pretended to look hurt, "Fine! Anyways once I got you home, I could tell you were hurt so I quickly got Lady Kaede up here to treat you, but you weren't making it easy since you just wouldn't stop puking. You puked all over yourself, I had to clean you." He said.

I looked at me shirt and realized he wasn't lying. I was in new clothing. I felt my cheeks burn with humiliation. Oh god…I could actually die of embarrassment right now. "Um thank you." I said softly.

"Of course mate, I was very worried last night because even after Lady Kaede left you were still getting sick. I was just glad you finally passed out and went to sleep. I thought your ribs were going to get worse if you kept puking."

I couldn't believe he saw me puke, and worse he had to clean and change me. I didn't even want to think of him seeing my naked body, that was on a whole other level of embarrassing. "You know Inuyasha, you are very sweet. I don't understand why you try to hide it all the time, you're a good person."

"Pfff!" He said waving his hand in dismissal, "I wouldn't do that kinda stuff for anyone other than you Kagome. I'd kill for you if I needed to, I wouldn't think twice about it. So don't go getting it in your head that I'm some kind of saint, because I'm not."

I wanted to argue with him but I knew that it would only upset him to hear that he was good. Demons didn't like to hear that kind of stuff, even the half demons like Inuyasha. A subject change would probably be for the best, and we could avoid a fight that way since that is all we seem to be doing lately. "Inuyasha, could you hand me my phone? I want to see how Rin is doing." He looked at my phone on the desk then shook his head almost looking guilty.

"You need your rest mate, no calls today."

I narrowed my eyes on him, "Inuyasha don't try and order me around, and if I want to talk to Rin I will. So hand me my phone." I demanded.

"No." He looked at his nails and started to pick dirt out from under them. I glared at him for a moment, and he looked over at me. "Are you hungry, mate?" He asked almost sounding nervous.

"Don't change the subject." I snapped. "I want my phone, why won't you give it to me?"

"I'm not changing the subject. I was just wondering if you would like some food since you woke up. You're going to need to eat if you want to get your strength back. So what would you like?"

"MY PHONE!" I yelled. "Ahh!" I groaned feeling my ribs throb in pain from that.

"To eat." He clarified. I could tell me was restraining himself not to yell at me for hurting myself again.

"Tell me why you won't give me my phone." I said.

"Fine!" He huffed, "When I got you back here and cleaned up, I had Lady Kaede bandage you up. I was so mad last night Kagome, your just lucky you were passed out and missed it. I left you with Kaede and went to Sesshomaru's room, and I broke the door down." He said.

"You didn't…." I gasped.

He nodded, "Yes mate, I did. I was really pissed at Rin for all the trouble she caused last night. Kagome she put you at risk, got you hurt, and drunk! I told her that she is no longer to come near you, and I told her she can't be your friend anymore."

"Inuyasha!" I snapped, "You don't get to decide who gets to be my friend!"

"Yes I do, mate! When that so called _friend_ puts you in danger and gets you into trouble, they lose the right to be your friend! I can't trust Rin around you anymore, it's just the way it is Kagome."

"I don't care if you don't like Rin anymore, I still do. She is a good person, all she was trying to do was have some fun…"

"Fun that got you hurt!" Inuyasha spat angrily.

"It was an accident!" I snapped, "And it wasn't all her fault. I chose to get in the car with her knowing she didn't have a license and it was me who drank all that punch. She didn't get me drunk. You can't blame her, and you're certainly not going to stop me from being her friend."

"Will see, mate." He grabbed my phone and slid it in his pocket, I clenched my jaw angrily trying to keep myself from yelling at him. I wanted to kill him at that moment. "I'm going to go get you some breakfast, try and rest." With that he walked out of the room.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay, wow! So I made it to 2k word count! I'm going to try now to make my chapters a little longer. In the past my chapter word counts were all usually around 1k and sometimes 1.5k, I am now going to try to make all my chapters 2k. I still hope to update my chapters at least once a day. I'll try and stick to my deadline. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will be of Sesshomaru and Rin's past so I promise it be long. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you like my chapters at this length. Thanks again for all the people who followed and gave me such great reviews, you guys are awesome!**_


	11. Rin and Sesshomaru's Past

When I was young I lost my mother and father in a car accident, I was sent to live with my uncle. He was my mother's brother, but they never talked when she was alive. He was the only family I had left. He has hated me ever since I stepped on his doorway. He sees me as nothing more than his personal punching bag, and a nuisance. I try to stay out of his way, but that doesn't always work. He is a drunk most of the time, and when he is drunk and angry he seeks me out. I can't count all the times he has beaten me until I lost consciousness.

I have one change of clothing so I'm dirty most of the time. My uncle and I live in poverty, there is barely enough money to put food on the table. My uncle lives off his unemployment checks, and nearly all that money goes into his booze. I'm hungry most days, I've had to resort to stealing. The town's people hate me for it, and whenever I walk into town they turn their noses up at me. I can't even get a job to buy some food. Sometimes I wish I would have died in the car crash along with my parents.

I walked into town with the little money that my uncle gave me to go buy his booze, I knew that if I didn't come back with it; I should just consider myself dead anyways. I walked into the store, and I bought my uncle his usual; a bottle of vodka. This town was so small and run down that no one cared if minors bought alcohol, drugs, or did anything really illegal. The death rate in this town was crazy, there was at least one death a week.

It was getting dark, so I wanted to get home quickly. Night time was when all the demons and criminals came out. For some reason the criminals scared me more, then most of the demons. As I walked I could feel someone follow me and I took off running. I ran and could see my uncle's small little house up ahead, I was so close just a little further and then I would be there. As soon as I got to the gated part of the house, I was pushed against the gate. It was too dark to make out much, but I could see silver hair shine from the moon and a pair of amber eyes staring at me. I froze in fear, as he shoved his nose into the crook of my neck and sniffed me.

He pulled back, "Mate." He murmured.

I looked at him shocked. What did he just call me? His mate…? What was that? All these questions were floating around in my head.

He licked his lips, "So it is you who smells of vanilla and roses." I smell like vanilla and roses? He couldn't be serious. I was dirty and gross looking. "You do not understand the torture I faced when I smelled your scent. I could not rest until I found you." I felt him skim his lips down my neck and onto my shoulder. I shivered and whimpered. I didn't like guys touching me, my uncle was the blame for that. What does he want from me? He eventually stopped and looked at me as I tensed up, "What is your name?" He asked.

I looked away from him. I haven't spoken since the death of my parents and I wasn't about to start now. He raised a brow, "Why will you not tell me?" I looked over my shoulder and my home and then back at him. "This is hovel is your home?" He said sounding disapproving. I nodded, and he was right it really was a hovel. There was only one bedroom and my uncle got it, I had to sleep in the hall closet on the hardwood floor.

He shook his head, "You will no longer stay here. No mate of mine will live in these kinds of conditions." I quickly shook my head. He couldn't be serious? He can't just take me away! He doesn't have any right to do so.

"You do not wish to leave with me?" He asked.

I nodded and looked at him nervously. I hoped he didn't get angry like my uncle and start beating on me, when he reached out to stroke my hair I flinched away from him. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything for a minute. "Very well. Just one more thing, is the alcohol for you?" He said looking at the vodka bottle I was carrying.

I shook my head. He must think I was a drunk, but there was nothing I could do about it. He nodded and took a step back from me. "Then go inside mate, before I change my mind and take you whether you want to go or not."

I knew he was being entirely serious so I quickly ran into the house, and shut the door then locked it. I looked over at the couch and my uncle was passed out, with a beer bottle in his hand. I sighed and placed the bottle of vodka down on the table. I walked over to my closet and opened the door. I laid down and shut the door, hoping for a peaceful night.

"RIN!" I heard my uncle scream my name. I blinked a few times trying to figure out what time it was. I opened the closet door, and when I stuck my head out I saw my uncle come marching over to me and he reached out for me and grabbed a handful of my hair then pulled me down the hallway as I struggled. My head felt like it was on fire, but I had no choice but to let him drag me until we were at the table where his bottle of vodka was sitting.

"Do you know what this is?" He yelled. I looked at him, not really sure what to do. I didn't even understand why he was so mad, I got his bottle of vodka for him. I looked at it again and gasped realizing that I bought him the wrong brand. He only liked one brand, and I got the wrong one. Oh no…

My uncle looked enraged, "You're lucky your parents aren't alive to see what a stupid girl you've grown into! Too stupid to read and too damn stupid to even know how to talk. You're a waste of space, and no one will ever love someone as stupid and ugly as you!" He spat. I flinched as he slapped me across the face and then he threw me to the ground. He kicked me in the stomach a few times then walked over to the fridge, "Go buy another bottle for me, this time get the right one!"

I painfully got up to my knees and then finally to my feet. I waked over to the money jar and went to grab some but my uncle yelled, "Don't you dare take any money out of there you stupid bitch. It was your own fuck up, so you figure out how to get the money to pay for it! Now get the hell out!"

I quickly ran out of the house and walked down the street. I noticed that it was early morning, it was usual for my uncle to be awake this early. I rubbed my eyes, and cracked my back. My back was usually always hurting since I slept on that hard floor. I grabbed an empty jar from the street. I was going to have to beg for money, although it wouldn't be the first time that I've had to do it. I walked to the corner of town, where ever other bum was sitting. They were all there begging for money, and I was now one of them. I sat down slowly since my stomach was still killing me.

As people walked by, some would drop a few quarters into my jar but nothing big enough that was going to help me pay for a new bottle of booze. I saw a man with very long silver hair and those same amber eyes approach me. He gracefully walked over to me, and by his side was a small green little toad looking demon. How odd.

He bent down to look me in the eyes, "Good morning, mate." I nodded at him, not really sure what to do. "You still refuse to talk to me?" He asked. I nodded again since that was all I could really do for him. "Very well." He looked at my jar and arched a brow, "Are you in need of money?" I nodded once again and he pulled out a wallet and handed me a few bills. Once I took it and looked at them, I gasped. He had just handed me a thousand dollars! He couldn't be serious. I'd like to say I was speechless, but I'm always speechless. I needed to thank him so for the very first time I spoke.

"Thank you." I whispered.

This time I caught him off guard. His eyes widen in shock that I spoke to him, he nodded at me. "You are welcome."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The little toad man yelled, "You cannot seriously think to give this street urchin so much of your hard earned money!"

He hissed and glared at him, "Be quiet Jaken, or I will rip your tongue from your mouth!" He snapped. The little imp screamed and covered his mouth quickly. Sesshomaru looked satisfied with that. I looked at his long flowing hair, it was beautiful. It looked as if angels threaded it with their very hands, I had to touch it. I reached out and ran my hands through his hair, he looked at me and I quickly snapped my hand back while blushing. His lip twitched as if he was trying to suppress a smile. He stood up and he held a hand out for me.

I took his hand, but once I stood I groaned in pain. I held my stomach and waited for it to stop throbbing. He narrowed his eyes again and then he grabbed my chin and lifted my face to look at it, "You are hurt, mate." I ran my tongue over my lip and I could feel that it was spilt. When my uncle smacked me, he must have split my lip. Great. "Who did this to you?" He asked, his voice tipping to a very dangerous level.

I shrugged and tried to look away from him, but he wouldn't release my chin. "It was that uncle of yours." He growled. My eyes widened in shock. How did he know about my uncle? He finally let me go, satisfied with his answer even though I didn't even really answer him. "Mate, you will come with me. I will not let you return to hovel of yours." I shook my head trying to tell him no but he growled and leaned down so he was eye level with me, "No one shall harm my mate and _live_."

I gulped and backed away from him but he reached out and grabbed my wrist then pulled me into his chest. I shivered and squirmed against him. He sighed, "You fear me, but you do not need to. I will from this day forth honor and always protect you. You will be cherished and taken care of mate." With that he lifted me into his arms and carried me off, soon we were in the air. I couldn't believe it, we were flying. I saw Jaken down on the ground waving his arms frantically.

"Wait for me my lord! Don't forget me!" He yelled loudly.

"Feh." I heard Sesshomaru mutter but he ignored Jaken and flew off with me. The cold air was chilly but Sesshomaru held me closer as soon as he felt me shiver. Who was this man?

Sesshomaru landed in a very large property. It looked so much bigger than the average house. This mansion I was staring at was almost as big as a castle. It was impressive to say the least. But almost anything would be impressive compared to my uncle's place. Once Sesshomaru landed he didn't bother to put me down, he just kept walking with me in his arms. He walked inside and then he finally set me down on the black marble flooring. I looked around the foyer and saw two giant staircases that lead upstairs. Above the staircase was a beautiful chandelier that was made of crystal.

"Do you approve, mate?" He asked.

Approve of what? His home? Well yeah, who wouldn't? It was so beautiful, but it's not like I would be staying. He really needed to stop calling me his mate, I'm not his mate…

"Come. I will show you to your room." He walked ahead but looked behind his shoulder to make sure I was following him. He was probably afraid that I was going to run from him. That would be the smart thing, especially because the longer I stay away from home the angrier my uncle will get. I really didn't know why I was playing along with this charade, I need to leave. I'll leave when he isn't looking, tonight when he is asleep.

Once we were upstairs, he stopped at a big white door and he walked inside. Not knowing what else to do, I followed him. I gasped when I saw the room, it was just so beautiful. There was a big king size bed with a baby blue comforter on it, and dozens of pillows on the bed. I saw a bay window with curtains around the window and pillows. There was also another chandelier near my bed. I saw a long bookshelf with more books that I've ever seen in my life. I saw Sesshomaru staring at me and I looked back at him. He couldn't think that this would be my room, could he? This room was much too nice for someone like me.

I shook my head, I couldn't say nothing about this! "Whose room is this?" I asked quietly.

"It is yours. I will wait for us to become mates before I have you move into my room. I will allow you to get comfortable with myself first. I do not wish for you to fear me, and I hope for you to become comfortable around me; and start speaking more frequently."

I swallowed then spoke again, "Your mate? What does that mean?"

"It means, you are mine. You will belong to me in every way possible. Body, soul, and heart. We will share a bond that can never be broken. I will always be able to find you, and I will know what you are feeling. There are many things that go along with being mated, but I assure you that they are all good."

"So you just chose me randomly off the street and decided you wanted to mate with me?" I asked. I couldn't believe I just said that to him, I wouldn't blame him for smacking me. Talk about disrespectful. This is why I don't talk, my mouth usually gets me into trouble.

He looked at with amusement, "No, there was nothing random about you mate. Demons do not get a choice in who their mates will be. It is an instinct we follow, until we reach our mates or sense them nearby."

So he was stuck with me? I inwardly sighed to myself. I wasn't going to do that to him, I should just do him a mercy and leave. He is too good for me, I can't give him anything. He won't be able to find me unless we are mated. "I see." I muttered.

"Mate, what is your name?" He asked.

I looked at him, I don't think it would hurt to give him my name. "Rin."

"It suits you." He said softly. He went to stroke a piece of my hair and I flinched away from him. He froze and then dropped his hand, he looked angry. It was an accident. I never had someone want to touch me gently. Anytime someone raised their hand to me, it almost always resulted into violence. Flinching was usually my instinct with people. "I will not harm you Rin."

I nodded, "Okay."

"I will eventually gain your trust." He said. He turned and walked to the door and then looked over his shoulder, "I will come to get you for dinner in one hour." He walked away and I smiled sadly thinking that it would be the very last time I saw him.

I managed to climb out of the balcony in my room, and then I squirreled my way down a tree. Once I got down from the tree I dusted my hands off on my shirt and turned then nearly screamed. Standing in front of me was Sesshomaru scowling at me.

"Going somewhere, _mate_?" He growled.

"Apparently not anymore." I muttered.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Why would you try and leave? I have not threatened you in any manner, and I have given you more than acceptable accommodations." I was silent not answering him then he raised his voice, "Answer me Rin!"

"I can't stay here, my uncle will be angry…"

"You do not have to worry about your uncle, I have _taken_ care of that low life." He said quietly. What did that mean? Wait…did he mean that he had my uncle killed? My eyes widen in shock, but could I really feel sad about it? All my life my uncle has treated me like a slave, and beaten me bloody when I displeased him.

"I…well…" I mumbled.

"Rin I know your uncle is not the reason you wish to leave. Tell me the real reason, you wish to leave."

"I'm not good enough for you." I whispered.

This time it was his turn to look shocked, "What do you mean by that Rin?" He asked.

"Exactly what I said." I muttered, "You have this beautiful home, and you seem so powerful, and wealthy. I can't give you anything in return, I don't have power or money. I'm not even that beautiful, you could be with someone so much better than me."

"I do not desire more power or money, I have enough of it." This time when he reached out to me I didn't flinch away, he stroked a finger down my cheek and under my chin, till her tilted my chin upwards to look him in the eye. "Rin, all any demon wants from there mate is to be with them. It is what I wish for to. I knew from the second I saw you that you were mine and no one will ever take you from me. Not even yourself Rin. I want to take care of you, and give you the life you have always deserved. I will not mistreat you like that scum of an uncle you were unfortunate to have." He traced his thumb over my bottom lip and he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine gently, trying not to frighten me.

It was my very first kiss and by the time he pulled away I was breathless. "I never knew a kiss could be so wonderful." I said blushing.

He grinned, "I promise to give you many more wonderful kisses Rin, but you must agree to stay with me." He said.

I nodded, "Okay, I promise to stay with you Sesshomaru."

He then pulled me to him and kissed me against, this time a little rougher but it was nice. Once we pulled apart he nipped my lip softly then grabbed my hand in his larger calloused hand. "Let us, go eat." We walked back into his mansion and went to the table.

Over the next few weeks Lord Sesshomaru hadn't mated with me yet, he told me that we could mate when I was ready and not a second sooner. I was quickly falling in love with him. Sesshomaru had found tutors to help my schooling since I was so behind. He had also bought me a whole wardrobe of expensive clothing I never thought I would get the chance to wear. Sesshomaru was always trying to find more ways to make me happy, once he found out that I love to draw and paint he bought me a bunch of art supplies. Next fall we would be attending school together, and I couldn't wait.

I finally finished the painting of Sesshomaru that I was doing in secret. He was curious of what I was working on but he respected my wish of not showing him until it was ready. I was actually kind of worried he wouldn't like it. But Sesshomaru was working on my self-confidence with me, and I didn't want to ruin all my hard work by chickening out. I walked to his office but I could hear Sesshomaru raise his voice.

"Kagura, I will not repeat myself." I heard him say in a threatening voice, "I do not wish to have any sort of relationship with you any longer. I made myself clear the minute I found Rin. You will leave and never return."

"This not very fair to me!" I heard her shrill voice snap, "You find yourself a stupid little human mate and you cast me aside! You can't expect me to put up with it!"

"I do not care of your feelings with my mate, all I want from you is for you to leave. We are done Kagura, I made myself clear weeks ago."

"Oh but Sesshomaru, you don't mean that. We always have so much fun together! You can't mean to say that, that human girl is better than me? I'm sorry you got stuck with such a pathetic mate, but it doesn't mean that we still can't have our fun." I heard her purr. "Perhaps you should just kill her, and then you can be free."

My stomach started to twist up, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Leave now! Or I will kill you where you stand!" I heard Sesshomaru roar in fury.

"Fine." I heard her say in a pouty voice, "But once I'm gone you'll regret sending me away! She will never satisfy you." She then came out of his office and I froze looking at them both. Sesshomaru's face was contorted with anger but when he saw me his face slowly went back to normal. Kagura smirked at me giving me a knowing look that she knew I heard the whole thing. She looked at the painting in my hand and laughed.

"Oh look Sesshomaru, your little mate made a little picture for you. How precious. Well at least she remembered to stay in the lines." She giggled at her own joke then left walking down the hall. I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

"I…I'm sorry for interrupting." I stammered. I dropped the painting then took off running. I quickly ran back up to my room and slammed the door shut. I felt tears of frustration threaten to leak out, but I refused to cry over this. Kagura made me feel like I did when I first came here. So beneath Sesshomaru. Kagura was beautiful, and her and Sesshomaru seemed to have a past. A good one from the sound of it.

I looked up hearing the door open, Sesshomaru was standing there. He walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside me. "Rin." He said.

I shook my head, "Wait I want to say something first." I said.

He nodded, "Very well."

"Why would you ever leave her?" I asked, "She is so beautiful, and she looks exactly like your type. I don't want to hold you back Sesshomaru, if you truly want to be with her then you should." I said softly. I meant it, even though I knew it would cause me so much pain if he did choose that.

"Rin, that women you just met means absolutely nothing to me. She was a fling I had before I met you. I never thought I would meet my mate, so I kept her around as a plaything. If you wish it, I will kill her for you."

I gasped appalled. Why did things have to get that drastic when I was around Sesshomaru, "No I don't want you to kill her! I guess I was just shocked because she showed up today and you have never mentioned her before." I said.

"She was not worth remembering Rin. She could never bring me the happiness I received from you. Rin all you merely have to do is smile or gift me with one of your cute laughs and I am a very satisfied demon." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. "There, you see. I am once again pleased."

"I'm sorry." I said starting to feel bad, "I shouldn't have over reacted like that, please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru."

"There is nothing to forgive Rin. She should not have shown up like that, and I promise you that she will never do that again, and live to tell the tale." He said darkly. I shivered at that and he pulled me into his arms. Sometimes he was frightening. I wasn't scared for myself but for others he thought he had to protect me against.

"Then let's forget this Lord Sesshomaru." I said smiling.

He looked at me, "Rin you do not need to address me so formally."

I nodded, "I know, but master Jaken does." I said.

He sighed, "Rin, you and Jaken have completely different rules. You are my mate, he is not. Thank the heavens." He muttered.

I laughed, "You shouldn't be so mean to master Jaken. He really loves you, and he looks up to you."

"That is another thing Rin, you do not have to address Jaken as master either."

"I know I don't _have_ to but it is respectful and that way he doesn't get too jealous when we spend time together. I think sometimes master Jaken really does wish he was your mate." I giggled. "You two would make a cute couple." I teased him.

Sesshomaru growled playfully then pressed me down on the bed, he loomed over me, "The only person who will become my mate, is you Rin." He nipped my neck and smirked. I blushed at that. He stroked his fingers though my long black hair. I could tell he was sniffing me again, I found it very odd. Sesshomaru assured me that all demons do that with their mates, it comfort thems.

"Well then maybe we should make it official then." I said softly.

He looked at me with a serious expression, "Rin do not attempt to make another joke. Mating is no joke."

"It's not a joke Sesshomaru, I love you and I want to be your mate. I want us to be connected in every way."

"Rin think carefully before you decide. Once I mark you, you'll forever be my mate. There is no going back from it. A mating mark is the same as a human marriage ring, except you will never be able to remove it."

I nodded, "Go ahead, and mate with me." I said softly while smiling at him. I was ready to do this. I wanted Sesshomaru as my mate more than anything. He has given me everything I could ever dream of. He made me feel special, and I couldn't ask for a better mate then him.

He growled then he sank his teeth into my neck and bit down. I was expecting pain but it didn't hurt at all. It felt pleasurable, I gasped when I felt him bite down harder. I groaned feeling my eyes roll to the back of my head and he pulled away after a minute. I was blushing and panting. I felt very blissful. He leaned into my neck and licked his bite mark. "You are mine." He growled lying next to me and pulling me into his arms.

"And you're mine." I said smiling. "I love you Sesshomaru."

"As I love you, my mate." He kissed my shoulder. "I will always protect you Rin, I will never let anyone hurt you."

 _ **Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry for not updating for the last few days but here I am, and I should hopefully be back on track! I tried to make up for it by making this chapter very long! So much had to go in this chapter, and I still feel like more needs to go in here. But if I might do some flashbacks later on! Anyways here it is all you Sesshomaru and Rin fan! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I would like to know what everyone thought!**_


	12. Misunderstandings

Every night while Sesshomaru was looking over paper work, I would try to call Kagome to make sure she was okay, but it always went to voicemail. Once again I listened to Kagome's voicemail drone on, I even left several voicemail's for her. She never called me back…not once. I was on the verge of tears for the hundredth time this week. As promised Sesshomaru let me attend my classes but he made sure my guards knew that I couldn't go near Kagome's room.

I sat on the bed and I finally gave in and decided to text her. Maybe she was in so much pain that it hurt to talk?

 **Rin: Kagome are you okay?**

 **Rin: I am sooooooo sorry, I didn't know that you were hurt.**

 **Rin: Please answer me Kagome, even if you are mad at me I just need to know that you're okay!**

 **Kagome: Stop texting me. Were done. I'm not happy with you and Inuyasha isn't happy with you, he is my mate and he doesn't want us to be friends anymore.**

 **Rin: Please forgive me Kagome! But since when do you listen to Inuyasha?**

 **Kagome: Since now! He is my mate, and I love him more than anything. From now on I'm listening to everything he has to say, because he is always right. He is also smart, sexy, and a great mate to have. I couldn't have ask for a better one, he is all I need! Now stop texting me, and leave me alone.**

I sighed and looked at my phone for another minute, so Kagome finally mated with Inuyasha. Well good for her, she deserves to have someone in her life. Even if he does boss her around. I guess that's it then, we aren't friends any longer. I laid on my stomach and laid my head on a big fluffy pillow. I couldn't hold back my frustration any longer, I felt tears slide down my cheeks and I left out a sob. I was glad that I had the pillow to muffle out my sobs. I felt the bed compress down as someone sat on the bed, I never even heard the door open.

"Rin? Why are you weeping?" Sesshomaru asked while placing a hand down on my back and he slowly started to rub up and down comforting.

I shook my head, not wanting to talk. If I even tried to talk I wouldn't be able to control my own voice level. Besides Sesshomaru wouldn't have much sympathy for me on this subject.

"Rin. Answer me. I will not have you become a mute again." He said firmly.

I lifted my head and then took a deep breath to try and control my emotions, "I won't become mute again." I said softly, "I don't want to tell you the reason I'm crying, you won't like it." I said softly.

"I must know. I do not like to see you cry, it disturbs me."

I squeezed my eyes shut to get rid of the tears then slowly opened them and looked at Sesshomaru, "I know you told me that you don't want me to be friends with Kagome, but I tried to talk to her anyways." I waited to see if he would get angry but he stayed emotionless, "When I texted her she told me that she didn't want to be friends any longer. I guess I deserve her anger, it was my fault that I drove away the very first friend I ever made." I couldn't help it as another tear slowly slid down my cheek. Sesshomaru reached out and swiped away my tear with the pad of his thumb.

"Hush Rin. I will allow you to be friends with that girl, if it really means that much to you. But I have conditions." He said.

I shook my head, "Didn't you hear me? She doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Then I will _make_ her!" He stood and held out his hand for me, "Let us go pay her a _visit_."

"Sesshomaru, you can't just force her to be my friend again." I said.

"Watch me, mate. If she refuses I can always rip out her heart like I promised to do if she caused you any pain."

Oh god…he has that look in his eye whenever he decides to get stubborn, and there is no talking him out of it. I sighed and got off the bed and grabbed his hand.

"We are just going to go talk to her, no threats!" I said sternly, "Threats do not make friends." I said gently as if I was teaching a small child.

"Tch."

I sighed, hoping that he would be on his best behavior. Inuyasha would most likely be there, and the brothers couldn't get along if they're lives depended on it.

Ever since Inuyasha took away my phone, I stopped speaking to him; which drove him insane. He didn't really like the silent treatment. I had to give him credit though, he took really good care of me even if he was a stubborn ass. He made sure to always make sure that I was taking my pain meds, and he got me food. Although he did force me to eat when I wasn't that hungry, which managed to piss me off. He even picked up my homework every single day.

I slowly woke up when I heard a soft knock on the door, Inuyasha looked annoyed but he went to the door and answered it.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said sounding irritated.

"I want to see Kagome." I heard Sango snap at Inuyasha. I smiled, Sango was one of the few in this school who wasn't afraid of Inuyasha.

"Too bad!"

"Sango come on in." I called out to her. I watch Inuyasha's jaw drop open, and Sango smirked at him while brushing past him.

"Ohhh so now you're talking?!" Inuyasha bit out.

"I'm so glad you came over, Sango." I said ignoring Inuyasha, "I've missed you. I could feel Inuyasha glaring daggers into the back of my head but I ignored him.

"I'm sorry I didn't come over sooner but I was dealing with some family problems. How are you feeling?" She asked. Inuyasha walked over to Rin's bed and sat down while glaring at us, we both continued to ignore him.

"I'm still pretty sore, but the medicine Lady Kaede is giving me is helping me manage the pain."

"That's good to know." She sat down on my desk chair and smiled, "So why aren't you talking to Inuyasha?" She whispered.

"Because he's Inuyasha." I said simply.

"Fair enough." Sango said giggling slightly.

"HEY! What the hell does that mean?" He yelled outraged.

Sango and I both shook our heads and sighed, "He will never learn."

"Guys never seem to. Miroku still is trying to screw anything with two legs and heartbeat." She said. I sighed and shook my head again. I remember Sango telling me about her troubles with him. He wanted a relationship with her but he didn't seem to want to stop his womanizing ways, so Sango had to reject him. Although I could tell she didn't really want to, I had a feeling she really liked this guy. She was always talking about him.

"I'm nothing like Miroku! He is a letcher!"

Neither I nor Sango answered him, "I'm sorry about what happened with you and Rin." She said softly, "But at least you guys are okay."

"How is Rin?" I whispered. I wanted to know how Rin was so badly but since Inuyasha took my phone from me I was cut off from her. I would normally fight him for my phone, but I was in too much pain to really deal with it right now. Oh just you wait Inuyasha, you're going to get it.

"She's okay from what I've seen of her. She is unusually quiet though, and she looks a bit sad. Sesshomaru is having two demons trail Rin. You can tell she hates it, but hey what can she really do? I mean its Sesshomaru, and he doesn't know the meaning of no."

"Like someone else I know…." I mumbled.

Sango leaned in and hugged me lightly, "Feel better Kagome, I'll stop by later this week to see how you are doing. Text me if you need anything." Yeah…like that was going to happen. Inuyasha still had my phone. She waved and then left, leaving me with a scowling Inuyasha.

I sighed and laid my head back, wishing it was time for my next set of pain medicine. I usually hated how they made me really drowsy but ever since I decided to give Inuyasha the silent treatment, I welcomed sleep. I heard him growl, "How long are you going to keep this up? Say something Damnit!" He snapped.

I glared at him, "Fine you want me to say something?" He looked at me eagerly, "SIT!" He fell off the bed and onto the floor, face first. I heard him growl and struggled to get up. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" I yelled every time he tried to get up. He looked at me angrily.

"This is not what I had in mind…."

I heard a soft knock and then the door opened, I was expecting to see Sango but it was Rin and Sesshomaru. I looked at them in shock, I couldn't believe she was here with Sesshomaru. "Rin." I said softly.

"I'm sorry to just barge in here Kagome, but I thought you might not let me in if I knocked. I know you're still really mad at me." Rin said looking down at the floor in shame. She did look at Inuyasha oddly, I was guessing since he was practically kissing the floor.

"You are not welcome here, get out!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha shut up!" I snapped.

"Do not be so foolish to speak to my mate so disrespectfully!" Sesshomaru snapped while glaring at Inuyasha, "I would say learn your place, but as it appear you are already there. You are at my feet as it should be." He smirked at that.

"You smug bastard…." Inuyasha was starting to slowly get up, "I think it's time I finally killed you."

Rin gasped, "Inuyasha please, we aren't here to fight!" Rin stepped in front of Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru was having none of that. He picked up Rin and placed her behind himself.

"Do not get in the middle of this Rin, stay behind me. I will make quick work of slicing my brother open like a stuffed turkey."

This time I gasped, "No!" I said starting to sit up, "No one is killing anyone." I hissed in pain, feeling my ribs burn in protest to me moving.

"Mate, lay back down!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Not until you two separate!" I said.

"Please Sesshomaru." I heard Rin whisper, "Don't fight with your brother, it won't help me become friends with Kagome again if you try and kill your brother." Be friends again? When did we stop?

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru looked like he was going to deny Rin this but he finally nodded, "Very well. You are lucky my mate doesn't want any blood shed today." He stepped back and turned a hard gaze onto me. He looked as if I said one wrong this he would kill me.

Inuyasha sat back on the bed and continued to glare at Sesshomaru, "No you're lucky your mate saved your ass today!"

I sighed, this wasn't getting us anywhere. "Rin, I'm so glad to see that you're okay, I can barely remember anything from that night. I was worried when you didn't come back to the room."

Rin looked surprised, "You're glad to see that I'm okay? And you were worried when I didn't come back? But I thought you hated me, and didn't want me to bother you anymore?"

I blinked looking at her confused. "Was I drunk when I said that?" There was no way I would ever say that Rin.

"Kagome…you texted me today saying that, you were mad at me from that night and that Inuyasha didn't want us to be friends anymore. You told me that you were going to listen to him from now on, and that you loved him. Didn't you guys mate, yet?" She asked.

I shook my head, and then glared at Inuyasha who was looking sheepish. He was studying the wall like it was the most fascinating thing he has ever seen. "No we haven't! And none of that is true! I would never say that stuff to you Rin. Inuyasha took away my phone, and he wouldn't give it back! He actually still has it."

Rin looked relieved, "Oh thank god!" She came over to hug me but I gasped in pain when she squeezed me tight. She quickly jumped away, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha jumped up and pushed me back gently into a laying position, "Stay down, mate. Next time you get up without me I'm tying you to the bed." He snapped. "You need some more medicine, so they need to leave."

"They aren't leaving until, you give me back my phone so I can talk to Rin." I yelled.

He sighed, "Fine." He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out my phone, then handed it to me, "Here. I was just trying to protect you, I don't want any more harm to come to you."

"Apologize to Rin, Inuyasha." I said feeling tired. This whole thing has taken a lot out of me.

"Hell no! I did what I had to!"

Rin shook her head, "He really doesn't have to! He was right to protect you from me, it was my fault you got hurt anyways. He was just doing what any mate would do."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha now, "Apologize!" He hissed. I was guessing he didn't want Rin to feel bad about what happened.

"Apologize to Rin, or I'm going to say the three letter word that you hate and that will be the only word you ever hear from me _ever_ again!"

He glared at me but when he realized I was dead serious, he sighed and looked at Rin, "Sorry." He mumbled like a scolded child.

"Really it's fine." She said smiling softly.

I loved Rin, she was so easy to forgive, and she was so kind hearted.

"Now that the two of you are friends once more, I want to lay a few conditions out." Conditions? What he is talking about. I looked at Rin who was looking embarrassed, but she mouthed sorry. Sorry for what? "If you wish to spend time together, then you will do so in here, or on the school grounds. You will not leave the school _again_ unaccompanied. And Rin, you will not try to outsmart or escape your guards." Rin looked at him shamefacedly and nodded.

"Of course my lord!" She said smiling innocently.

Sesshomaru didn't look amused but he nodded looking satisfied, "Very good. We will go now." Sesshomaru said, leading Rin out.

"Bye Rin, I'll text you later on." I said.

"I'll come by tomorrow." With that they both left.

"What the hell just happened?!" Inuyasha shouted.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay I hope everything makes sense in this chapter, I was trying to upload tonight but I was sidetracked with life. It's not almost 1:30am and I'm half asleep, so if the last half of it doesn't make that much sense you now know the reason! Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	13. The Talk

I could feel Inuyasha peering over my shoulder at my homework, I sighed and was tempted to make him sit but I decided not to be that mean. I covered up my answers with my arm and looked at him annoyed.

"Would you stop trying to copy my homework?!" I glared at him.

"I hate math, and your so much better at it then I am." He said shrugging.

I looked down at my English essay and groaned, then I spoke slowly. "Inuyasha…I am writing an English paper!"

He looked down at my paper again and nodded, "I knew that…" I heard him mumbled, "Well I guess that's why it wasn't making much sense."

I closed my notebook and decided to work on my homework later, he was giving me a headache. There was very little point to argue with him, he would never admit when he was wrong. I sighed and rubbed my head. I was so glad that I was going to be able to go to my classes tomorrow, I was sick of being holed up in my room. Inuyasha wasn't all that happy that I was going to be attending my classes since I was still hurt, but I got Lady Kaede to give me the thumbs up. As long as I didn't strain myself too much I would be okay.

I was seriously bored out of my mind, I couldn't think of one thing to do until tomorrow. I wish there was a TV in here. I knew Inuyasha would never let me go down to the student's hangout to actually watch TV. He wasn't even going to let me carry my own book bag tomorrow. I texted Rin earlier to see if she would come over, but Sesshomaru had some special evening planned for her. I looked at Inuyasha, "Do you want to do something?" I asked.

He looked at me warily, "Like what?"

I shrugged, "Oh I don't know…I'm kinda bored. How about we go on a walk?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes, "Nice try! You're on best rest until tomorrow." He crossed his arms while trying to look at me sternly.

Man he was being stubborn about this, maybe if I tried being sweet with him I could get my way. It was at least worth a try. I smiled at him, "Please Inuyasha? I feel like I'm going crazy in this room, I just want to take a little walk around the school."

"Hell no!"

"What if I let you hold me up? And if I promise that I'll come back the minute I start to feel pain?"

He looked at me for a minute, "Fine but I don't want to hear any complaints when I decide for us to come back, got it?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled, "You got it." I said. I started to slowly sit up, and Inuyasha helped me stand up.

He looked me over, "How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said smiling at him. Truthfully my ribs were hurting a little bit, not that I would ever tell him that.

"Hmph." He wrapped an arm around my waist to support me, then we walked out of the room. We walked in silence for a few minutes. I felt like I should say something to him.

"Inuyasha, thank you." I said softly.

I could have sworn I saw him blush but he shrugged, "No problem, Kagome." I felt him wrap his arm around my waist tighter, but not tight enough to make me feel any pain.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain in the butt Inuyasha. I really do appreciate you taking care of me while I was hurt. Not many people would do that for someone."

He looked down at me, "I enjoy taking care of you Kagome. I just wished you didn't hate me so much." He said quietly.

I blinked. Hate him? I didn't hate him. I stopped walking abruptly and he quickly stopped looking at me curiously, "I don't hate you Inuyasha."

"You could have fooled me." He said.

I sighed knowing he was right. I could be nicer to him, but the whole mating thing scares me. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you Inuyasha but you have to understand, I didn't grow up thinking I would ever be mated to a demon. I'm still in school, and this whole thing is scary. I really don't know how Rin does it."

"Mating with me scares you?" He asked shocked, "Kagome…"

"Yes." I said honestly, "Inuyasha you practically jumped me, my first day of coming into this school. I was nervous about even attending this school, and then all of a sudden you pounce on me, sniff me, and then declare yourself my mate. How did you think I was going to take it?"

He nodded, "Your right Kagome." He said looking at me tenderly. Wait I was right? This was the first time he admitted that he was wrong. "I didn't consider how you would feel about this, I'm sorry for that. But you have to understand that, I'm a demon and it is extremely hard to resist my natural instincts. And when I met with you my instincts were screaming at me to mate with you."

I blushed and bit my lip, "Inuyasha, I don't think I could ever measure up to what you expect in a mate. I only ever thought demons mated with other demons."

He looked at me confused, "What do you think I expect of you?" He asked.

"What most men want from women? Someone to clean up after them, cook for them, obey your every order! I can't be the submissive housewife." I said shaking my head.

He looked disgusted, "I don't want a submissive housewife! You wouldn't be my wife anyways Kagome! You would be my mate, and that runs deeper than any human marriage. I would never expect you to do any of those things. When a demon find his mate he dedicates his life to making his mate happy. You would be mine, and I take care of what is mine." He said kissing my forehead. "I don't want you to be afraid of mating with me. There is no one better to take care of you, then me."

Everything that Inuyasha was saying actually sounded wonderful, but if I rushed into it I could regret it. I need time to adjust, and get to know him. "Could you settle for just being with me for now? Until I get more comfortable with you being my mate?" I asked.

He leaned his faced close to mine, "Is this anything like when you told me you wanted to be my friend? Because that won't work for me." He stated.

I shook my head, "No, we could date for a while. And then when I'm ready, we could mate." I said blushing as I saw his face slowly turn upwards into a grin.

"Date? I like it!" He nodded and hugged me tightly to his side, "I'll give you some time to get use to the idea of mating with me. Just please don't take advantage of my trust." He said softly.

I shook my head, "I won't. I promise you Inuyasha." I hugged him back.

"Hmm, this walk was actually a smart idea Kagome. I'm glad you suggested it."

I grinned, "Yeah it was. Well now that we are together, maybe now you can back off a little and stop worrying so much. You won't have to be so protective.

He chucked, "Funny mate. C'mon let's circle the school, and then get back to your room"

I sighed, "I wasn't joking…." I mumbled.

He held onto me and we walked down the school. For the first time it felt like we are on the same page, and aren't arguing so much. Hopefully it will last….

 _ **Author's Note: Okay you guys I'm starting to lose my muse for this story which is really disappointing! I really want to keep going but for some reason it's getting harder to keep on writing this story. Maybe if you guys review and tell me what you want to see happen, I'll be able to write more. And review! I always feel inspired to write after reading your reviews! I probably will go back to my normal length chapters. I'm sorry I can't keep trying to stretch out my chapters, I hope you guys still enjoy it!**_


	14. First Day Back

_**Author's Note: Okay you guys sorry for being gone for so long, but I'm planning to pick this story back up! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I'm toying with the idea of making this M rated, I'm not sure yet but I will give you a fair warning if do. Anyways I hope you enjoy this, please review and tell me what you think of it!**_

Finally my ribs were starts to feel better, I could still feel some pain in them but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. You would think Inuyasha would be happy with the news, but no! He wants me to stay in bed for the whole month which wasn't happening. We had to compromise, I was going to let him carry my books around and I'm not allowed to pick up anything heavy. I woke up bright and early to get ready for school, I was annoyed that Inuyasha has basically moved in to my dorm room ever since I got hurt. He won't leave either.

My alarm clock went off and I opened my eyes and groaned as my face was smashed up against a warm naked chest. Oh did I mention, he also has decided to move into my bed with me? I tried to move always but his arms were like steel around me, inescapable. I sighed and groaned when he nuzzled into my neck and began to nip at it softly making me blush, "Mate." He growled.

My eyes widen and pushed against his chest, "Wake up Inuyasha, I need to get ready for class."

"Be a good mate and go back to sleep." He said with a soft sigh.

"Inuyasha…don't make me do it." I said with a warning in my voice. I loved the prayer beads, they were the only thing that scared him.

His eyes snapped open, "Mate perhaps we need to discuss who wears the pants in this relationship. Well once I put some on of course." He said with a smirk.

My eyes widen and I gasp, "Wait…you're not wearing pants?"

"Kagome, you can't expect me to wear pants when I sleep." He said shrugging.

"W-What are you wearing then…since you not even wearing a shirt." I stammered.

"Nothing. Clothing is too restricting when I sleep."

"You're naked?!" I screeched. I instantly began to push against him trying to push him out of my bed. He chucked and stood up, I got a glimpse of his naked ass and I quickly looked away. My face heated up.

"You don't need to be so shy, mate."

"G-Get dressed." I heard him laughing and I wanted to kill him. I heard some rustling around and finally he said.

"I'm decent." I looked and true to his word he at least had some pants on, but his chest was still bare which I couldn't help but stare at. "See something you like?" He asked teasingly.

"N-No…" I looked away and got out of bed. I threw his shirt at him and walked to the bathroom with my clothes.

"You can always get dressed out here if you like? I don't mind."

"I do!" I yelled. God it was like he was trying to find a bunch of different ways to embarrass me this morning. Well come tonight, he was going back to his own dorm room even if I have to drag him there myself.

Once I came out of the bathroom, clothed, brushed and all refreshed for the day, Inuyasha had our bags packed for the day. He slung them over his shoulders and I instantly felt guilty. "Ready?" He asked.

"I really don't hurt that much Inuyasha, I could probably take my own bag." I said and he glared at me and growled.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"No, but it looks heavy."

He sighed, "Kagome I'm half demon these bags are nothing to me. I could carry you and these bags and it still wouldn't be that heavy." He looked at me for a moment, "In fact…" He walked towards me as if he were about to pick me up so I quickly backed away.

"No…no! I'm sorry, I'll stop giving you a hard time about it. Let's just go get some breakfast, okay?" I asked with a smile.

"Tsk. Whatever." We walked out of my room and down to the dining room for some food. Once we sat down to eat, we ate in silence for a few minutes but I was quickly getting annoyed as Inuyasha kept glancing at me every so often.

"Inuyasha, what?" I snapped.

"Are you sure you're not in too much pain to attend class today?" It was kinda sweet that he was this worried about me.

"For the last time, I'm fine."

"Fine, but you better now be lying, or else I'm going to lock you in your room for the next week, so you can recover the right way. I still think it's too early for you to be up." Well so much for being sweet.

I sighed, but luckily I was saved from having to have this argument with him again as Rin walked in with some huge guy who was defiantly was a demon. He must be the guy Rin was telling me that Sesshomaru hired to guard her. I wonder if he was still paranoid that she was going to run off again. Probably. I could tell Inuyasha thought I was planning to blot still. I wasn't sure how to settle his nerves, it's not like we can be together every waking minute.

"Kagome!" Rin said happily! She came up and hugged me a little too hard, I winced and she quickly pulled back. "Oh sorry!"

"Oh I'm fine." I refused to make eye contact with Inuyasha as his eyes narrowed.

"She should be resting." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm tired of resting."

"Well I'm glad to see you out of your room, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." I said smiling.

"Maybe this weekend we could even do something fun together—"

"No!" Inuyasha growled.

Rin's eyes widen, "I didn't mean anything bad."

"Rin it's okay." I said patting her shoulder, I glared at Inuyasha. "Don't be rude. I'm sure she meant something innocent like a movie or going to the mall."

"Kagome, it's okay. I deserved that after all the trouble I caused last time. But if it makes you feel better you could come too Inuyasha." Rin offered.

"Tsk, fine."

The bell rang so we decided to make our way to our first class. Once we sat down I began to pull out my homework from last week and other weeks that I've missed. The teacher walked into the room. "Class, I'd like you to welcome back Koga from suspension." Suspension? I wonder what he did but I heard a soft growling coming from Inuyasha. I blinked. What is that about? I looked at the guy as he smirked at the class in a haughty way. He had long dark hair that was pulled back, and dark eyes. He walked to the back and stopped by my desk.

"Fresh meat." He said.

"Keep moving flea bag!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I see you haven't changed, mutt-face." Koga smirked at him and sat at his desk.

"Stay away from Kagome." I heard Inuyasha growl loudly at him.

"Is that your women?"

"Yes."

"Well you haven't mated her so she is fair game. Challenge accepted." He murmured as he placed his feet on his desk.


	15. Koga

_**Author's Note: Wow I'm sooooooooo sorry you guys! I know a lot of you wanted me to keep going and my muse wasn't there. It somehow came back and I hope you guys are still interested in reading this. I still have many plans for this story. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**_

I blinked as I stared at Koga for a moment. He was tanned and barefoot while wearing pelts of animals; which I bet he killed. I blinked looking at him confused. Why was he barefooted? I was actually surprised the teacher didn't get upset with him. Maybe he had some odd condition in which he couldn't wear shoes? The more I examined him as the teacher started her lecture, the angrier Inuyasha got. Finally he just snapped and growled at me.

"Mate, knock it off!" He seethed while glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at him, "Would you relax! I just don't understand he isn't wearing any shoes. Is that allowed?" I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear us talking about him.

Before Inuyasha could respond, I heard chuckling coming from Koga. "I can't wear shoes sweetheart. The second I wear shoes and run with them on, they get destroyed."

I heard another low growl coming from Inuyasha, "They get destroyed just from you wearing them? How?" I asked confused.

"Well you see, I am the fasted demon in this school. You won't find another like me." He grinned and winked at me. I wasn't really sure how to even respond to that. I looked over at Rin whose mouth was hanging open. She looked from Koga to Inuyasha in wonder. Then she quickly took out her phone and began to type on it. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I discreetly took it out and looked at the text message I got.

 _Rin: OMG! Inuyasha is going to murder Koga!_

 _Kagome: Are they enemies?_

 _Rin: Yes, they have been for years. I think Koga's arrogance gets on Inuyasha's nerves. Koga thinks he rules the school, he has this pack of guys that follow him around and do whatever he wants._

 _Kagome: Wow. Maybe I'll just stay away from him._

 _Rin: It might be for the best._

The teacher looked over at us and I quickly put my phone away so it wouldn't be taken away. Inuyasha looked over at me curiously but I quickly began to jot down notes. After a long and boring class the bell rang and everyone started to shuffle out of the classroom. Koga looked down at my homework that I still needed to turn in and smiled.

"So your name is Kagome is it?"

Inuyasha pushed me behind him and snarled, "Her name is no concern of yours! Don't talk to her, and don't even look at her."

I sighed. Well this was annoying. "I will talk to her any damn well time I please, mutt face! I don't see a mating mark on her!"

Inuyasha looked back at me for a moment clearly looking at my neck like he was wanted to claim me right here and now. I glared at him and quickly took a step back and snapped, "Don't even think about it!"

Koga smirked at Inuyasha and nodded, "Well if you get bored of him, come find me Kagome." He winked again at me and walked off.

Inuyasha growled but shook his head, "He's right you know." He muttered looking disgusted that he even utter those words.

We walked out in the hallway and Inuyasha quickly put his arm around my shoulder and then scanned the crowded hallway as if expecting someone to pop out and try to kill us. I looked at him for a moment before speaking. "What do you mean he's right?"

"He's right…you aren't claimed yet. Anyone could try to claim you…and then I would have no choice but to kill them."

I froze. What the hell? "You aren't going to kill anyone! And who cares if I'm claimed or not. We're dating now. I'm not just going to jump into being mated by you because you feel threatened." I started walking again feeling myself get even more irritated.

He shook his head, "I know…all I'm saying is it would be easier that way. No one would dare try and touch you if you wore my mark."

I sighed and looked at him while trying to remain patient, "Inuyasha I'm just not ready for that. Please don't rush me."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and nodded, "Fine. I'll leave it alone for now."

I was thankful for that. I could tell he was really trying with me which was nice. We didn't have to fight over everything, although he kept trying to sleep in my bed with me. I couldn't seem to break him of that. Well this weekend he was going to have to sleep somewhere else. I want to do a sleep over with Rin.

Once lunch came around we walked into the dining room and Inuyasha had me sit while he went to go get our lunches. Rin came up to my table and sat down opposite of me. She gave me a smile while opening a lunch box. It has some fancy tuna in it and she gave me a small smile.

"Sesshomaru likes for me to be well fed. He doesn't care for the cafeteria food. He acts like I'll get sick off of it or something." She said shrugging and eating her lunch. She offered me some food but I refused. I didn't care much for tuna.

"Well that's sweet. He really cares about you." He was so scary it was hard to picture him being wrapped around Rin's little finger.

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I really love him. I never thought that I would be blessed and chosen by someone like him. I still don't really understand why he would want someone like me." She said shrugging.

I didn't like the way she viewed herself. She was more than worthy of anyone. I wonder if Sesshomaru knew she thought that. If he did and let her going on thinking that she was beneath him, then he was a huge jerk. I would be having some words with him if he did believe it too. "Rin you are so special and anyone even Sesshomaru would be lucky to have you!" I said.

"Thanks Kagome." She gave me a shy little smile. "So are you still interested in going to the mall this weekend?" She asked.

I nodded, "Absolutely. I think it will be a lot of fun."

"What will be a lot of fun?" Inuyasha asked as he set a tray of food in front of me while sitting down so close to me that our thighs were touching.

"Going to the mall." I said taking a bite of one of my fries.

"Tsk." He placed an extra chocolate chip cookie on my plate since he knew how much I loved them. "Fine, but I'm driving." That was his casual way of him telling us we weren't going anywhere without him.

I shrugged, "Fine with me."

He eyed Rin, "Does Sesshomaru know of your plans?"

Her face heated and she nervously swallowed, "He will. I'm going to tell him tonight…when he is in a good mood." She mumbled.

"Tsk. Is he ever in a good mood?"

Rin's face heated even more, but I decided to save her from him. "Inuyasha leave Rin alone."

"Hey all I'm saying is I don't want him chasing us down if he thinks Rin ran off again."

Rin looked beyond embarrassed and I was close to smacking him. He didn't need to make her feel embarrassed. I glared at him and he gave me an innocent expression. "Inuyasha!" I snapped.

"What?"

"Kagome its fine." She then looked at Inuyasha, "Don't worry I'll tell him and I'm sure it won't be a huge issue…" She didn't sound that convinced.

"Better not be." Inuyasha mumbled.

Oh that was it! "Sit boy!" I snapped.

Suddenly he fell backwards and hit the floor groaning in pain. Rin's eyes went wide and he yelled, "Dammit mate!"

 _ **Author's Note: Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter. I want to see how many people are interested in reading this. Thank you**_ __


	16. Jaken

I walked back to my room with Sesshomaru's guards following me. I wondered if I would ever be able to go somewhere without them. They stopped outside of Sesshomaru's door as I walked inside. At least they weren't supposed to follow me inside. When I walked inside Sesshomaru was there with Jaken. My eyes widen in shock. Why was he here? I thought Jaken was looking after his home. Jaken saw me come in and frowned. He stopped talking immediately as if he was trying to keep something from me. I frowned.

"Welcome back Rin." Sesshomaru said as he took my hand and brought me closer to him. I smiled slightly at him and placed my bag down on the ground.

"Jaken what are you doing here?" I asked while giving him a friendly smile.

"I happen to be discussing some very important business plans with Lord Sesshomaru! They are private and not meant for the likes of your ears Rin, so you should go to—"

Sesshomaru snarled at Jaken angrily which made him cowered backwards and shake in fear. "You will speak to my mate with respect and address her correctly or I shall rip out your vocal cords and make it so you never speak again."

"M-My apologies my lady!" He said looking at me nervously.

Sesshomaru nodded looking appeased. I frowned at look at him, "Sesshomaru…he doesn't need to address me like that. He can call me Rin." I said softly. I didn't need Jaken to resent me anymore then he already did.

He shook his head, "No Rin, he may not address you by your name. He is my servant and will address you with the proper respect you deserve."

I sighed and nodded. There was no fighting him on this, not when he had that stubborn edge to his voice. "Fine. Should I go to our room? Do you not want me here for your discussion?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes back on Jaken. Jaken took a hesitant step backwards. "Rin you do not have to retire to our room if you do not wish it. Stay." He said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me onto his lap as he sat on a chair. He looked at Jaken with irritation but waved a hand at him. "Continue where you left off."

Jaken nodded and pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at his sweaty forehead. He licked his lips and said, "Yes my lord. Naraku is desperate to find a way to take down your company! He made a similar one of his own. It's like he is trying to take everything you love! We cannot stand for this!" Jaken shouted getting overly emotional.

Sesshomaru's arm tightened around me slightly, "The only thing I love is sitting right here in my lap." I felt my face flush but when he said that it make me feel so warm. "As for Naraku, he will not succeed in attempting to destroy my company. If he continues to push me I will drive my sword through his heart." My eyes widen. He said that so casually. Killing was second nature to Sesshomaru and it still shocked me how easily he could bring it up. Like we were discussing the weather.

"Isn't there a more peaceful way to settle this rivalry?" I asked.

Jaken laughed and shook his head. I could tell he wanted to say something very nasty to me but he was on thin ice with Sesshomaru and he wouldn't risk it at the moment. I honestly didn't mind his comments. Usually whatever he said didn't faze me too much, he is just protective over Sesshomaru. "No my lady…peace will not work in this situation." Jaken said clenching his jaw angrily. I could tell he hated addressing me like that. He didn't think I was worthy of Sesshomaru, and he was right. I'm not.

"Rin listen to me." Sesshomaru said, "Naraku is no laughing matter. He is vicious and I do not want him anywhere near you. He would try to use you to destroy me."

I nodded, "I promise I'll stay away from him." Sesshomaru looked satisfied. After a long conversation between Jaken and Sesshomaru I grew bored and went to the kitchen table to begin my homework. Jaken attempted to try and stay the night but Sesshomaru wasn't having it. He kicked him out…or really threw him out. I cringed when I heard him hit the hallway wall. Hard. Very hard.

After that Sesshomaru had a slight smile. He enjoyed tossing Jaken around. We settled down for the night and ate dinner. I noticed that Sesshomaru was in a very good mood after he threw Jaken against the wall. Now was the time to ask him. "Sesshomaru?" I asked taking a sip of water.

"Yes Rin?" He said looking up at me from his wine.

"I would like to go out with Kagome this weekend to the mall…" I began. He narrowed his eyes at me. I quickly added, "Of course I'll bring along my guards!"

"As if I would trust them so far away with you. School is one thing. Everyone here fears my name."

"I think most fear your name outside of the school walls as well." I gave him a small smile trying to lighten the mood. "But Kagome's mate Inuyasha will be going too." He looked agitated. Oh boy…that was not the way to sell this.

"As I would trust that half breed to protect you!" He shook his head and sighed, "Very well, if you wish to attend the mall with your friend then I shall go as well."

I think my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Was he serious? I honestly couldn't picture him at a mall but I quickly nodded not wanting him to change his mind. "Oh thank you Sesshomaru." I got up from the table and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly and once again pulled me in his lap.

"You will owe me for this mate." He said with a small smirk.

I blinked, "What do you want?"

His smirk turned devious, "I have yet to decide but I have a few ideas."

My face turned red and then his lips came crashing down on mine in a very passionate kiss that had me moaning against his mouth. Man he could really kiss. I only hope that he can get along one day with his brother.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay guys here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! I love writing about Rin and Sesshomaru almost more than Kagome and Inuyasha. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Or to even tell me what you want to see happen.**_ __


End file.
